Journey to the Past
by SilentThunder086
Summary: *COMPLETED* Luke and Leia journey to the ruined Nubian castle and find a journal belonging to none other than Sabe. pre-TPM through Ep3
1. Author's Notes

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR THIS STORY: The following story is written in a 'diary' format. Luke and Leia are posing as our 'guides' in the story (they play a more significant role towards the end). What I mean by that is the fact that they are the ones who found the diaries of Sabe and are reading. What they would be reading are the _italicized_ words, the words in the actual diary. You, the reader, get a special advantage though. The words in normal print are the actual scenes - the _italicized_ words are Sabe's thoughts and reactions to the events. Any more questions? Don't hesitate to e-mail me ( **SilentThunder086@aol.com**** ) and I'll be more than happy to try and explain it further. Since that's it . . . get a snack, sit back, and enjoy your story. (Sorry - I work at a movie theater and I just couldn't resist! LOL)**


	2. Default Chapter

****

Journey to the Past

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

PROLOGUE:

The ruined Nubian castle loomed over Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa-Solo. "The history books in the Senatorial Library said this place was once full of beauty and grandeur. It was destroyed during the reign of Queen Mei'inda, Queen Jamilla's successor. Since then Naboo has relied solely on her Governor and Senator to guide the government." Luke was quiet before he said, "Its hard to believe our mom used to live here. Are you sure the governor said we can look around?" "Yes. The structure is perfectly safe although no one has lived there for several years. Come on . . . let's go in." Leia grabbed her brother's arm and both slowly climbed the stairs into the gigantic Theed Palace.

~*~*~

Luke wondered into a room near what his sister figured to be the Queen's headquarters. It was large and yet it had a plain quality to it. *This must be the head servant's quarters.* He opened the gigantic window-doors and let the sea air in.

Beginning to look around, he spotted a nightstand with the drawer partly open. Opening it, he pulled out a book - leather bound and very dusty. *What's this? A diary? Book?* He brushed it off and opened it. "My name is Sabe," it began, "the head handmaiden to Padme Naberrie Amidala, Queen of Naboo. This is my story..." Realizing that this Sabe who wrote this knew his mother, he called to Leia. 

"What is it Luke?" He motioned for her to sit while beginning to say, "I found a book . . . a journal at that of someone who served our mother." "Let me see," she said taking the book from her brother. "My name is Sabe . . . this is my story . . ." She looked up at Luke before she looked back down and continued to read aloud . . .


	3. Chapter 1

****

Journey to the Past

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

__

I was born in the city of Theed, or so the orphans who I lived with were told. Truth is, I don't know exactly where I came from - my first memories were that of the Theed Orphanage. Don't feel sorry for me . . . I have managed to survive, especially with my skills as a diplomat. That is why when King Veruna abdicated the throne everyone kept vying for a girl my age on the throne. She was the Princess of Theed or something like that - I didn't really care to figure out exactly who she was. I also hadn't seen a picture of her but I was told she was very pretty. Anyway, the elections finally came. The girl, 'Amidala' as she was on the ballot won by a landslide. Of course, the time came soon after to pick her future handmaidens. Out of a million girls, only a thousand were chosen - me included. We had one more test of our physical abilities before choices would be considered . . .

Girls were everywhere dressed in their warm-up/workout clothes. Sabe Krigare walked into the room wearing a black catsuit-type outfit, courteous of the Orphanage. *Well,* she thought, *I'm finally here. I need to make . . .* Her thought was interrupted as she heard a dark-skinned man introduce himself as Panaka, Captain of the Royal Nubian Corps. "You will be getting a number," he said, "and at the end of the sessions I will post the listings of the girls who will be advancing, eventually leading up to the 5 who will be chosen as the new Queen's handmaidens. Good luck, everyone, and may the best girls in." As he left the stand, another younger-looking man took over. He directed them outside to do a run through the countryside.

__

I met Padme that day, also. I didn't realize that she was actually Amidala, the new Queen still yet to be sworn in. I found out much later. We were gathered at lunch . . .

The girls were gathered in the back field eating their lunches. Sabe was eating alone - she didn't really care to make friends with anyone for fear they would be cut and she make it to the finals or, Force-forbidding, vice-versa. 

*Hi.*

She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw who appeared to be a mirror-image of her. "Ummm . . . hi." "I noticed that you weren't sitting with anyone. Care if I join?" "No," she said scooting over for the newcomer. "My name is Sabe. Sabe Krigare." "Its nice to meet you, Sabe. I'm Padme Naberrie." She smiled - maybe she had found a potential friend after all . . .

The girls continued to talk until they noticed another girl sitting alone. "Hey," Padme said, "Come eat with us!" She looked up and, after debating it, came over. "I'm Padme Naberrie and this is Sabe Krigare." "I'm Yane Xicgare," she said smiling. "Its nice to meet you two."

__

The physical section ended that day. A list of 25 girls were posted for an interview with the new Queen herself and Panaka, the person who would be in charge of her protection. I noticed I had made it, as did Yane and Padme. My interview was scheduled at the Castle two days away. I arrived there a nervous wreck . . .

"Right this way, Miss Krigare." Sabe followed a soldier into the Theed Castle. She was in awe at how big the place was. *If I make it, I'll go crazy! I'll be lost for months at a time here!* She continued to gape until they came to a stop in a breezeway. "Please wait here, Miss Krigare. I shall inform Her Majesty that you have arrived." She nodded and looked out at the view - overlooking the city of Theed.

"Ma'am?" She looked over at the guard who had returned, standing next to a door. "Right in here, please. Good luck." Sabe, not suspecting anything, went into the room with her head slightly bowed. When she looked up, her head jerked up. *Padme?* Indeed, her friend Padme from a couple of days ago was sitting on the throne dressed in a beautiful red dress. She bowed to show respect to her Queen. "Sit down, Sabe," she said. Obeying her, she took a deep breath, exhaling it as she sat down. Padme smiled encouragingly to her as Panaka began to talk.


	4. Chapter 2

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

So," Panaka said. "What exactly has interested you in the position of Queen Amidala's handmaiden?" "Actually," Sabe said. "My friends at the orphanage say I have a knack for diplomacy. I'll admit that it has always interested me so when the announcement for potential handmaidens came around, the headmistress signed me up for the tests." "What experience do you have in diplomacy?" "Its really very silly. I would always be known as the 'President' around the Orphanage of the council. I was involved with a group of people who would sometimes go watch government proceedings with King Veruna. Um....I would supervise events like fundraisers, basically a lot of events around the Orphanage to both have fun and support my home." Panaka scribbled down some notes into a pad. Sabe, curious on what he was writing, tried to see what was being written about her. His pad was up too far, though. Padme cleared her throat, getting Sabe's attention. The girl could see a mischievous look in her royal friend's eyes. She made a face at her friend and Sabe was just about to shoot one back, but Panaka began to speak again. "If you do get a position of handmaiden, you would have to come live at the castle immediately. Would you be willing to do it?" "Yes, sir," she said not missing a heartbeat. She had always dreamed of having a family whom she could relate to - this would be perfect!

__

Before I knew it, I was done with the interview. Padme was so sweet about it - she reassured me after it that I had done a good job and she would put in a good word for me. I went back to the Orphanage, halfway expecting not to get a position. Days went by, just like any others. About a week later, there was a commotion out at the front gates . . .

Another lazy spring day... Sabe propped her feet up on a bench and got out her favorite book in order to get lost in another world. Everything was quiet . . . aside from the sudden shouts coming from the courtyard. Wondering what was going on, Sabe put down her book and went over to the window. Two guards from the palace... TWO GUARDS FROM THE PALACE?!?!? She quickly took off running through the halls heading quickly down to the ground levels.

Arriving there, she almost ran into the headmistress. With a smile as beaming as the Nubian sunshine, she motioned for her to go outside and meet up with the new arrivals. She stepped out and noticed that the guards turned almost immediately to her. The one whom she recognized as Captain Panaka stepped forward and beckoned to her. "Hello again, Miss Krigare." "Hello, sir," she said slightly bowing her head. "I'm sure you're wondering why I am here with my comrade today." "You can say that, sir . . ." "Well, I have come to tell you that, as of right now, you are a handmaiden to Queen Amidala. Your official duties will begin in two weeks, beginning with the coronation ceremony." Remembering what was said in the meeting, she started backing up. "I'll be down with my things, Captain." "Quickly! The other four handmaidens are at the castle as we speak!" 

__

I ran as fast as I could - I felt like my feet were flying! I had gotten a position as an almost-equal servant to the thirteen-year-old soon-to-be Queen herself! 

~*~*~*~*~

"Our mother was thirteen when she was involved in politics?" "Actually, she was fourteen, Luke. See here . . . ?" Leia turned the next page of the thick book and read the first line. "Padme turned fourteen approximately one week before she was due to be crowned Queen of the Naboo." "Leia, what made you discover that our mother was Padme Skywalker? In here she is referred to as Queen Amidala or Padme Naberrie . . . " "When you told me that Ben Kenobi said our father was Anakin Skywalker, I figured he was a Jedi of the Old Republic, as he was. I found his name and learned from there that he married an important political figure - Padme Naberrie." Nodding, Luke turned back to where they were in the journal. He continued reading . . .

~*~*~*~*~

__

I met the other four handmaidens later that day. Yane got one of the positions - which I was really glad of. Her sister, Eirtae got another of the positions. She was really quiet - not to mention a tad bit stuck up. I just attributed that to her shyness. I had dealt with people like that almost all my life. There was also a girl from a remote river village - Rabe was her name. She spoke with the strongest accent, but she was also the sweetest girl. The last handmaiden was Sache, another girl from Theed. However, she had lived with her brother before she got the position, which is where she had learned the great leader skills she had.

Padme turned fourteen approximately one week before she was due to be crowned Queen of the Naboo. We four handmaidens were trained like mad the week before for the duties which were to befall us, and were officially 'sworn in' as her faithful servants. All throughout the ceremony, I saw Captain Panaka looking back and forth between me and Padme, who was next to him. At that time, I didn't know what he was doing, but I later found out. 

The ceremony was breathtaking . . . spectacular . . . whatever you want to call it. The new queen was wearing a red dress - not as outlandish as some of her later ones, might I add. The castle was decorated, people were cheering, and we were wearing matching white dresses and veils. I couldn't believe it - I had finally begun my position in an office . . . one of the Queen's handmaidens, not to mention. People would know our word was equivalent to Padme's. One of the perks . . .

The next day, I was called into Panaka's office. Padme was there, but not the other handmaidens. I wondered what was going on as I sat down . . .

****

Shall I continue? If so, I want 8 reviews! So, until next time...enjoy!


	5. Chapter 3

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

"Whatever is said here doesn't leave this room, okay Sabe?" The girl nodded her head as the captain of the guards shut the door behind her. "What's going on?" "You do know that we have to be prepared for the eventual reality that someone may be after the Queen's life." "I never thought I would have to think that, sir, but yes. I realize that. What are you trying to say?" "Sabe," Padme said speaking up. "What he is trying to say is both you and I look like we could be sisters." "What?" The royal stood up and pulled the girl over to a mirror. She gasped, seeing the striking resemblance. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Yes . . . if the situation calls for it, my friend, I want you to go under the guise of the Queen while I take the guise of the handmaiden Padme."

__

I was speechless . . . not just the fact that I looked identical to the Queen, but that someday I might have to die for her. I hesitantly agreed; I didn't know if and when the other handmaidens would find out, but they eventually did. After all, we needed a line of succession in case I wasn't able to perform my duties. Rabe would be next in line, followed by Yane, Sache, and last Eirtae because of her blond hair. I just never thought we would be using the plan so soon . . .

~*~*~

I will jump to the beginnings of the Trade Federation Conflict. For some reason; I'm not exactly sure; we had angered the Nemoidians (basically, the Federation) and they blocked our trade routes. We had put a call out to the Senate for some support in this manner and Supreme Chancellor Valorum sent out two ambassadors to negotiate a treaty. Queen Amidala ordered us to meet in the throne room as she got ready to contact the Viceroy of the Federation . . .

"Transmission reaching Viceroy." Padme sat up straight on her throne and stared intently where the feedback would be. As soon as the figure of the Viceroy appeared on the screen, she began to speak. "You will not be so pleased to hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your occupation here has ended." "Oh? I was never told this . . ." "I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors have reached you and you have been commanded to make a settlement." As soon as he made his contradictory statement, Sabe could see that both she and the other handmaidens were angry and wanted to personally destroy the Viceroy himself for doing such a thing. "We'll see . . ." Padme said. "We'll see . . ." As soon as the connection was cut with the Federation, Padme turned to Captain Panaka and ordered him to contact the Senator, a man everyone knew as Palpatine.

"What do you mean that the ambassadors aren't there? I have word from the Chancellor himself..." As the hologram began to get scrambled, the Queen called out nervously. "Senator Palpatine!" Her eyes looked around to all those gathered with her. Panaka looked to Sabe and ordered her to check the transmission generator. While she got up and hurried out of the room, Sio Bibble (the governor) told the girl upfront that in all possibilities it might be a sign of invasion. "Oh, no . . . Everyone's dismissed. Handmaidens, make ready for the possible reception of our visitors. Please let Sabe know what's going on when she returns." They nodded as each one left. The young queen, her heart heavy with worry, went to her throne room window overlooking the main square. 

__

Rabe had found me coming back and filled me in, adding one important detail - Panaka wanted us to initiate the decoy plan. Yane, Eirtae, and Sache had everything ready by the time we got to the dressing room. I saw that I was going to be wearing the black dress with the matching feather headcap. It took us a little bit, but the girls made me to look like Padme rather quickly. As they slowly set the headcap on, I realized that this may be it - this may be the last time I'd ever see Naboo again. Sache looked around and noticed that Padme hadn't returned from the throne room. I volunteered myself to go find her, mainly because I wanted to walk after sitting a long time . . .

The first place the decoy queen checked out was the Throne Room. Yes, there she found where the real queen was. "Your highness . . . ?" The Queen looked up and gasped when she saw the look-alike standing in the doorway. "Sabe?" "Yes . . . come, we must make you ready now." She took one last look at the incoming tanks, droids, and STAPs come into the main square. "Let's go . . . "


	6. Chapter 4

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

(A/N: Keep in mind Padme and Sabe have switched roles beginning in this segment!)

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" The Queen nodded to Governor Bibble and they proceeded back to the throne room where they were met by the Viceroy, his assistant, and several battle droids. Sabe took a deep breath and felt someone nudge her in her back. Holding her head up under the weight of the black feather headdress, she walked forward. The droids raised their blasters and took the little group captive.

__

I still remember the feeling of being captured. It was not fun . . . not fun at all. I tried my best to act like Padme would - I know she was doing a great job acting as a handmaiden, although this was the first time we had ever pulled this stunt. It must have been working because the Feds didn't sense anything at all. I remember I refused to sign this treaty which would make their invasion legal - my signature wouldn't have been good anyway . . . I wasn't really the Queen. This angered the Viceroy, so he put us under the care of a captain-ranked droid. Stupid, mindless things . . . 

Sabe heard Padme gasp when they were brought out of the castle. Poor girl . . . there was no reason why she should see the people whom she loved with all her heart put through this misery. They were being organized in groups in the square - to where . . . the camps . . . were. The girl would have said something to her friend, but the chance of suspicion would have risen.

Looking up, Sabe saw they were approaching one of the overhead walkways where she remembered spending a lot of time when she was younger. She spotted a bit of brown fabric behind the railing. *Weird . . .* She continued walking and when she looked up again, she saw two men in brown cloaks leap down from the walkway. Sabe stopped, causing the group behind her to stop. *What the . . .?* She looked over to Padme who was looking between her and the two newcomers. "Jedi," she whispered. 

__

I seriously was taught in school that Jedi were just a myth! Anyway, they led us out of the square and we decided to go to the hangar and leave Naboo. Padme wanted to plead her case to the Senate and I didn't have any problem with it. 

As we reached the hangar door, I started to have second thoughts. When the older Jedi - Qui-Gon Jinn turned to me and said he wanted us to go to Coruscant, I replied that my place was with my people. After much persistence by him, I turned to Her Majesty and said, "Either choice presents great danger to us all." "We are brave, Your Highness," she said back to me. We were around each other so long that I knew she wanted us to go. I told the Jedi that I would plead our case to the Senate and we continued on.

Sabe, Eirtae, Rabe, and Padme made their way into the throne room. The Jedi had gotten them on the ship safe and sound, thank the Force, and they were already enroute to Coruscant. Sabe sat down on the throne as she felt the ship take off from the hangar. About 5 minutes later, she gazed out the windows as the other three girls talked nervously. They were in space, there was no doubt about that. When were they going to come in contact with the Federation Blockade?

Her question was answered as she felt a blast rock the ship. Padme and Eirtae both fell while Rabe almost lost her footing. "What's going on out there?" Ric Olie's voice came back over the system. "We are going to try some evasive maneuvers - our shields have been hit." Her eyes widened. "Girls - grab a hold of something! Quickly!" All three found stable things to grab on to as the ship suddenly turned to the right . . . to the left . . . to the right again . . . until it finally straightened out. 

__

We had made it past the blockade successfully. Panaka, the two Jedi, and one of our astromech droids convened in the throne room soon after. First we dealt with the droid - R2D2 was his number. I sent Padme to clean it - my reason was that I didn't want to look like I was favoring her over the others, but the other girls insist that I wanted to take advantage of it . . . anyways, the next issue was that of our emergency stop on an out of the way planet called Tatooine. I had no idea what to do - the older Jedi was insisting that we go while Panaka opposed it. Padme must've sensed my distress because when I gazed in her direction, she gave me a slight nod with her head. "We shall go," I said. We arrived on Tatooine and the Jedi would head out after he got some rest. He would be taking the Gungan and R2 with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Luke...I'll be right back." Leia got up and left the room. The man set the book down on the old night table and stood up, walking over to the window. His thoughts drifted back to two weeks before - the day which started this crazy journey.

~:~:~:~:~

****

"Luke! Come here!" Leia had been at the Senatorial Library brushing up on her history - she had been asked to speak at a Republic History class. Why was she back all of a sudden? "What is it, Leia?" He walked out from the back room, noticing that his sister was carrying a whole bunch of books. "Take a look at his - you'll never guess what I'd found!" "What?" "Its a biography of our mother!" She turned to a page in the middle of one book and pointed to a photograph. "There. You see? That's her - Padme Skywalker." "How did you come across this?" He moved the book onto his lap. 

"I was doing some research on Obi-Wan Kenobi and found that he once had a padawan named Anakin Skywalker - our father, according to what you've told me. Again, I looked up him and found that he married a former Queen turned Senator from Naboo - Padme Naberrie, or Amidala as she was more commonly known as back then. This is her!" Luke read over the little biography and suddenly, out of nowhere, said "Let's go to Naboo." "What?" "You heard me - maybe there we can find out some more stuff about her." "Luke, where would we start?" "I don't know. You said she was once a queen, right? Maybe we'd start at a castle - Theed, I think the capitol is called." The Supreme Chancellor sighed and said, "I have to get everything set up, but I can see there's no trying to change your mind. We can leave in two weeks, when the Senate adjourns for a break."

~:~:~:~:~

"Are you ready?" "Yea, Leia," the man said picking up the book. He turned to their place and began to read again . . .

****

Okay - 20 reviews before the next update!


	7. Chapter 5

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

__

Imagine my surprise when I woke up the next morning and saw that Padme was getting ready to go out with the Jedi . . .

"Your majesty, you can't!" "Why can't I go, Eirtae?" "You don't know what's out there! What if something happens to you?" "I'm sure that Sabe can take the role of the Queen nicely." As Padme finished braiding the last part of her hair, Eirtae set Sabe's headdress on her head. "You didn't just say that, Your Majesty . . ." "I know I don't need to be saying that. Sabe, tell me to go." "What? I . . . I can't . . ." "Sabe, your Queen has issued you a direct order." "That is one which I cannot do." "Eirtae, go get Panaka. Tell him Sabe wants to see him." "Yes, milady." 

Padme turned to her friend and smirked. "You have to let me go now . . ." "Your Majesty, please be reasonable!" The conversation continued until Panaka knocked a few minutes later. "Your highness, you requested to see me?" Padme looked back towards the girl. Sighing in defeat, she nodded. "Tell the Jedi I wish this handmaiden to go with him into town. I'm . . . curious about this planet." "Yes, milady," he said as Padme went with him. She turned back once more and smiled a gracious smile, as if to say 'Thanks.'

__

I was angry - at myself, at Padme, at everyone. I took up my normal position as Queen Amidala and went to go sit at the throne . . . again. About four hours before the first sun was due to set - yes, this planet has two suns! - I wanted to watch a holomovie. I couldn't stand the boredom any longer. About 10 minutes or so into it, it flipped off, symbolizing that we were receiving a message from Naboo. One of the doormen called in Captain Panaka and Jedi Kenobi, who were both outside. 

After they came back in, we listened to the message which was from Governor Bibble. He was trying to get us to contact him, although Kenobi didn't want us to. 'Send no reply,' he told me. There was something in his eyes which stopped me because the Queen hadn't told me anything on the issue. I nodded and everyone adjourned, the sun starting to set . . .

Sabe was getting ready to retire but stopped as she heard the padawan's voice and another voice from the cockpit. She peeked in the partial-opened door and saw that he was talking to someone on a comlink. "Either way, we're running out of time . . ." Obi-Wan flipped off his comlink and turned back, catching Sabe's eye. The girl bolted before he could come up and talk to her. 

__

Yes, I will be the first one to say I was scared - scared to talk to that Padawan who, the whole time I was posing as Queen Amidala, kept looking at me as if he knew who I really was. I tried to stay away from him for the rest of the night, but needless to say that almost-encounter wouldn't be my last then - no, it was only just beginning . . .

****

Okay - 25 reviews before the next update! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 6

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

__

I retired to bed before everyone else. I woke up again sometime that night, after the two suns had set. Rabe was trying to wake me up . . .

"What do you want?" "Sabe, Eirtae's not feeling well. I need you to run to the infirmary and get her some medicine. I need to stay with her." "Get Yane or Sache to do it. I'm going back to sleep . . ." As the decoy queen put her head under her pillow, she heard her friend mention that the other two were back on Naboo. "Ugh . . ." Sabe sat up and slid on her outer cloak. "I should be back in 5 minutes. Try to keep her lying down." She ducked quickly out of the room, trying not to get herself caught by anyone.

__

I made it to the infirmary all right, but I was startled when Jedi Kenobi came in . . .

"Here you are . . ." Sabe picked up the last bit of medication she needed and got ready to combine the proper medicine for her indisposed friend. "Excuse me . . ." Sabe jumped slightly and turned around. The Jedi, Padawan learner Kenobi was standing right behind her. "I'm sorry," he said with a grin. "I was patrolling the ship and when I saw the light . . ." "Its quite all right. Very understandable . . ." "Do you need me to get you anything? Are you feeling well?" "I'm fine," she said. "This is for my friend who isn't feeling well." "Oh . . ." Sabe turned around and continued to mix her medicine.

"You know . . ." Obi-Wan began. "I've met your other two friends Eirtae and Rabe, but we haven't officially met. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

__

I was about to blurt my name out right then and there, but I remembered that to other people we were supposed to remain nameless.

"My name is not important . . ." "Oh, come on," Obi-Wan said smiling. He began to approach her and the girl stiffened instinctively. "You can't be a servant unless you have a name . . ." "You're quite pushy, you know that?" "Am I?" The Jedi propped his arm up against the wall next to him. Sabe grabbed the medicine, quickly mentioned her name and bolted off.

__

Do you believe in love at first sight? Well, apparently Obi-Wan did. He was careful not to show his true feelings around his master, but he wasn't afraid to show them when he was alone. I got back to the others very scared and not acting like myself. Somehow, they knew that I'd been caught.

The next day was the day of the podrace we were entered in to try and win the money we needed for our T-14 hyperdrive generator replacement. I dressed up as the Queen once again. Rabe, Eirtae and I waited long hours as the podrace was going on elsewhere on the planet. . . 

"Has anybody heard anything from the Jedi?" "No, milady. He will get in touch with the Jedi here when he has the chance." "Very well . . ."

Fifteen standard minutes later, Obi-Wan and Panaka walked in with their heads held high. "Your majesty," the Captain said. "The little boy Qui-Gon entered in the podrace has won. We have received the generator and will be on our way by the time the first sun sets; more likely sooner." "Excellent . . ." "There is one more. the little boy will be coming with us to Coruscant. Do you . . . mind?" "Not at all . . ." "Great." The Captain bowed and left while Obi-Wan remained. "Something else, Jedi?" "Forgive me, Your Highness. I understand you have three handmaidens traveling with you. I am only counting two today. Where is the other one?" "Sabe? She is doing errands for me elsewhere. I can give her a message for you . . ." "That's all right. I don't want to bother you." He bowed and left the room. Sabe was smiling her head off under the makeup. She could hear Rabe say to her in a sing-song voice, "Someone likes Sa-be . . . someone likes Sa-be . . ." "Be quiet," the girl hissed back. She couldn't stop smiling, though.

__

I was so happy - I never had someone ask about me before! Padme returned safely, thank the Force. I finally saw Anakin Skywalker, the little boy. He was the cutest little thing! He was only about 9 or 10 standard years, according to Padme. You could tell he was leaving something very special behind - I didn't talk to him at that time, but you could tell he was. 

We were preparing to fly when we were suddenly attacked by a Sith, or so I understood. The older Jedi had fought him, keeping him back. We had taken off and gotten the Jedi Master back on board. We were on our way to Coruscant, unaware of what the future would hold for us . . . good or bad.

~*~*~*~

****

Okay - 35 reviews before I update! Until then, enjoy!

~*~*~*~

**__**

Renee - Luke and Leia, before this story, knew NOTHING about their mother. When Leia found the info about Padme, they realized that this was Anakin Skywalker's wife . . . their mother. They understood that she once lived in the Theed Castle. Leia talked with Naboo's senator and found the castle was indeed standing and they journeyed to Naboo in order to try and learn more of their past, lineage, and mother.


	9. Chapter 7

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

__

I was awoken by Padme, who said we were getting ready to enter the Coruscant atmosphere. I desperately wanted to go back to being a handmaiden again, but she wouldn't allow it . . .

"Your Highness, I know how much you want to meet Senator Palpatine." There was a twinge of sadness in the young girl's eye as she realized her goal was about to be thrown away. "I know, Sabe . . . there is the ever real possibility that an assassin could get me while we are on the platform. Its just . . . best this way. Get Rabe and Eirtae ready and get the disguise on. I'll be ready by the time we land." With that, Padme ducked out of the room. *What am I going to do with you, Your Majesty?* Sabe did as she was told, waking up her two friends.

As she slid on her headdress to that awful black outfit, Eirtae made a few adjustments to her make-up. "There. Let's go, Your Highness . . ." Sabe stood up and left the room, Rabe and Eirtae following her. "Where's Her Highness?" Rabe asked very quietly. "We'll find her," the decoy said equally quiet. They walked down the halls towards the ramp until they heard a voice behind her.

"Your Majesty!" Obi-Wan walked briskly towards them. "Forgive me," he was saying, bowing out of respect. "I was wondering where the handmaiden Sabe was. I have something I'd like to talk to her about." "What?" "Well, its actually kind of personal, Your Highness. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it between myself and her." "Of course . . ." The man smiled; the smile growing ever so bigger when he saw a figure walk towards the little group from the other end of the hall. "Sabe!"

The three girls looked towards the person Obi-Wan was running to. "Oh no," Eirtae said quietly chuckling. "The Jedi thinks Her Majesty is you!" With the look Sabe shot her friend, Eirtae quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that . . . its just funny that a person of such high . . . I'd better quit while I'm ahead, shouldn't I?" Sabe nodded and turned back to the sight unfolding before her.

__

I wondered what Obi-Wan wanted, but the look on Padme's face when he came running up to her was PRICELESS!!!

"Padme." She quickly ran over and fell in place next to Sabe. "Jedi Kenobi, Sabe is busy with some errands around ship." Padme continued, "I will send her to meet you when she is finished. Where shall I send her?" "The Temple Gardens. We are testing the boy for Jedi potential and Master won't be needing me. He said he would give me some free time and I usually go there." "Very well. I shall send her." "Thank you, handmaiden . . . Padme." As if on cue, Anakin and Qui-Gon appeared. "We're here, Obi-Wan! Come on, let's go!" The little boy couldn't wait to get outside, as could Sabe - the girl had never been to Coruscant before, let alone off Naboo.

As she stepped out into the light, the decoy Queen looked around in amazement. So this was Coruscant, the center of the Republic. There were many buildings all around her which towered up to the sky above. The architecture was beautiful, almost as beautiful as her native Nubian architecture. She would have stared for a long time more but she felt a nudge behind her. "I'm going . . . I'm going . . ."

_I really did not want to talk with Senator Palpatine at all - the man gave me the chills. I had heard rumors around the staff that he was the reason why King Veruna had abdicated the throne a few years earlier. I didn't like him . . . not at all. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, only speaking when I had to. I was nervous when he introduced me . . . well, Queen Amidala to the Supreme Chancellor. He was a nice man, one who I liked. We started to walk towards an air taxi while the two Jedi lingered behind. As I was sitting down I saw Padme calling to Anakin to come with us. He had detected something with the two Jedi - how did he know? That is one thing which still baffles me._

We were able to get to the Senatorial Apartments okay. I was relieved and almost jumped for joy when I found out I'd be going back to the handmaiden guise. Her Majesty put on a beautiful white dress - one of my favorites, might I add. I was expecting to stay with her until she got done with her meeting with Senator Palpatine to discuss the situation on Naboo, but she let me go on a break early. She was never really one to forget an appointment she had made, or anyone else for that matter . . .

Sabe walked quickly through the halls of the Jedi Temple, coming upon the lush gardens of that place. It was a beautiful day to be there - there was a cool breeze blowing and all of the plants had bloomed. Sure, there were many plants imported from all around the Republic but by far the girl's favorite part of the garden was the fountain in the center. It was of a beautiful Corellian stone and the designs were very intricate - beautiful, ancient patterns taken from different planets around the galaxy. As she ran her hand over a Corellian pattern, she heard an unfamiliar male voice behind her. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

She turned around and saw an older Jedi standing there, the same Jedi who was the traveling companion to Obi-Wan. "Yes, sir. They are." He stepped forward. "Obi-Wan has told me about you, handmaiden Sabe." "Really? Good things, I hope." "Yes. He has told me some great things. If you give him a chance, I'm sure you won't regret it." "Thank you, sir." "I've got to go," he said suddenly. "Remember, Sabe. Heed my words." With that, the Jedi Master walked out of the gardens and disappeared. 

"Sabe!" The girl turned around when she heard Obi-Wan's voice. "Sorry I'm late . . . one of the younger trainees wasn't feeling well and Master Qui-Gon had me take him to the healers." "Its okay, Obi-Wan. Now, what did you want me to meet you here for?" "Well . . . I wanted to apologize. For that night on Tatooine. I was a little bit too forward." "Don't apologize," Sabe said. "What? Why?" "I was just really jumpy. Eirtae wasn't feeling well . . . this whole situation going on with Naboo . . . and the fact that no one had ever called me 'pretty' to my face before . . ." He laughed as Sabe continued. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. We are friends again." "Great," he said sitting down and motioned for her to join him. The two began to talk like old friends who hadn't seen each other in the longest time.

__

I felt like I'd known the man for ages. I had thought of him as a friend, but I hadn't realized HOW serious it would become . . .

****

~*~*~

Please review before I post the next bit! It'll be at least 65 reviews or when I get the next part done (whichever comes first).

~*~*~

There is a reason why this may be missing some details - the reason will be revealed later. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 8

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

__

I didn't realize the time that had passed - Qui-Gon had come back for Obi-Wan and I realized that I had missed Her Majesty's plea to the Senate. On the way back, I got a message from Eirtae to meet them all back at her apartments, for I'd be taking on the Queen guise again . . .

As Sabe put on one of the Queen's travel outfits, she heard three female voices enter the apartment. "Sabe?" "In here, Your Majesty!" Seeing the look on her friend's face made her drop the idea of asking about the plea to the Senate. "That bad, huh?" "Valorum is now out of his position and Senator Palpatine is up for it. I couldn't get any of them to listen to me." Eirtae and Rabe quickly began to apply Sabe's make-up while Padme took hers off. "That's why I've decided to take us back home." "How are we going to do this, Your Highness? I mean, how are we going to take back Naboo?" "Jar Jar Binks, the Gungan who is traveling with us, has told me that the Gungans have an army." "What?" "Exactly. They have an army and if needed we can go plead to them for assistance." Padme helped Sabe put on the headdress while Rabe gazed out the window. "Our transport is here, milady." "Great. Come on, Sabe," Padme said as she fell into step behind her friend. "Its time to go home."

__

I'm going to jump to when we arrived back at Naboo. To provide some background information on what happened between our departure from Coruscant and our arrival back home, we boarded our ship along with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. In a meeting with the Jedi, Captain Panaka, Jar Jar, the three handmaidens and I, I asked Jar Jar about the army. I knew I was going against Padme's wishes, but it was time I took control - after all, I was now dressed as the Queen and they would be looking to me for orders. He agreed to bring us to them and it would be up to us to ask for help. 

We landed on Naboo and I dressed in a more flexible suit. I still had to wear the make up and a headdress and all that, but it was more lighter than Padme's other clothes. I was coached on what to say by my friend and we set out . . .

"Do you think we'll find them? How will we get down there?!?" "Sabe, calm down," Rabe said. "The Gungan will most likely bring them up here rather then we go down there. Don't worry - everything will be fine." "I sure hope so," the girl said turning to the other handmaidens standing around her. They were her support - if they weren't there, she surely would have gone insane. "He's back," Padme said in a whisper. They all turned to look at the Gungan who was now climbing out of the water. "What? What are they saying?" "It seems our friends the Gungans have been taken . . . somewhere." "Where, Eirtae?" "I don't know . . . look, the Jedi are following Jar Jar." "Let's go," Padme said. Sabe began to quicken her pace to catch up with them.

After many twists and turns in the dense Nubian swamps, the group came upon the Gungan haven. Jar Jar came up front and led them to Boss Nass. 

__

He was an ugly creature - very obese and had his ears tied back with some sort of vine. I took a deep breath and began to speak . . .

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo . . ." Sabe had no idea what EXACTLY she was saying as she was extremely nervous. When he laughed at her, she continued to push for her goal - a treaty between the Naboo and the Gungans. She didn't get very far because Padme pushed herself up ahead and revealed her identity, risking everything the plan had stood for.

__

I wanted to throw myself in front of her . . . pull her back . . . anything! But, like a decoy and loyal servant should be, I kept my head bowed. Her Majesty was able to get the treaty to be developed, but I still felt like I hadn't done my job. Padme later told me I did well, but he wouldn't have listened to me anyway. She had just played it by ear.

We met on the edge of the forest and waited for the Gungans. I was preparing a group of guards to follow me into the castle - we would be going in the back way, a way different than the Queen, Panaka, the Jedi, Rabe, Eirtae, and most of the guards. I was calculating our paths and the only time they would cross would have been in the hangar (before the throne room, might I mention . . . ) Anyway, while we were waiting for the Gungans I was getting my guards together and I heard an awfully familiar male voice right behind me . . .

"Sabe." The decoy turned around and saw her Jedi friend behind her. "Listen," she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Its just the fact that . . ." "Its okay," Obi-Wan said holding his hands up to silence her. "Its totally understandable. I mean, I've been on plenty of diplomatic missions where the sovereign is in hiding. Its awesome that your Queen won't sit back and relax while this is happening. Also," he said with a little smile appearing, "I kind of figured as such when there were four of you handmaidens and only three around all the time." "Thank you for not telling," she said back to him. "It would have just caused trouble for both me and Padme." "You're welcome," he said smiling. Hearing the Gungans arrive and his Master's voice call, he quickly finished up on what he wanted. "I know that you're going with only five guards." He lightly touched her cheek. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know that . . . well, good luck." He quickly turned around and went back over to his Master.

__

I had never had anyone do that to me before - I knew what he WANTED to say! Why he didn't tell me . . . well, I kind of have an idea on that. That touch . . . I can still feel it today as I write this. I wouldn't admit it at the time, but I was falling in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes, I was kind of scared of him back on Tatooine but in the Temple Gardens, I got a feel of where he was coming from. 

Anyway, I got the okay from Padme to go ahead to our entrance location behind the castle. We were going to infiltrate through the Palace Gardens - it'd take longer so we left before the majority of the group. We got to the gardens entrance . . .

Sabe stood in the Queen's battle outfit holding an unloaded blaster. This was it - the fateful day. Should she have turned back? "We're awaiting your orders, milady," one of the soldiers said. Sabe stared at the unloaded blaster in one hand and then the power pack in the other.

__

I still didn't know what I was doing! Naboo was known for its pacifism and we only had a little security task force to aid us. None of us had ever OFFICIALLY been trained in battle weaponry, even though the Queen's handmaidens had once taken a crash course in blaster usage. Now, this was it. The fateful day - would any of us die? How many were already killed in the camps? There were only five guards with me - would I be taken prisoner or shot down if sighted? I didn't know what to do, but I made my final decision . . .

Sabe put her power pack into her blaster and then looked at the five guards around her, who were staring back at her waiting for her orders.

. . . with two life-changing words . . .

"Let's go."

****

~*~*~*~

Please, update so I know people are reading this! No set limits, no set of times 

allowed to review, just please give me some creative criticism! Until next time, enjoy!


	11. Chapter 9

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

_Things were quiet as we entered the gardens . . . It was extremely surreal. When I'd come out here, there would be sounds galore. Now, it was quiet . . . as quiet as death._

Sabe half expected the gardens to be destroyed completely. If they weren't destroyed, they should have been soaked with blood. That's the kind of creatures she expected the Trade Federation to be - cannibalistic mongrels. She was extremely afraid of the fact that she was going to be sent into a camp when this whole thing began . . . now what had happened to the people she had left behind? The soldiers serving under Captain Panaka? Sache? Yane?!? If anything had happened to her two surrogate sisters, she would personally get the head of the Trade Federation Viceroy on a silver platter. It was against Nubian philosophy, but she cared about the well-being of her friends more.

When they reached the gardens, they were all surprised to find it in the same condition as they left it - the only difference is that it was extremely quiet. The flowers there were in full bloom - red, blue, purple . . . any color and it was there. "Come on," one of the guards said. "We haven't much time - for all we know a tank could come up any minute now." As the group moved forward only a couple of inches, there was an explosion a few feet from them and the statue that once stood there became a pile of rubble. They all turned around and a tank had its gun pointed right at the decoy queen. 

__

When people say they have had their lives flash before their eyes in situations like that, they are correct. I thought I was just about to die!

One of the guards pulled Sabe down behind a flower bed as the tank started to fire and some droids came up to give it back-up of sorts. The four other guards followed their lead and began to fire on the droids and a few got an idea to fire on the tank. "It will do no good," Sabe yelled to them. "Unless you have several thermal detonators on you right now, the shields will protect it and a meager blaster bolt will never penetrate it!" "You're right," the Captain said. "Private Souhain," he said pulling over one of the younger guards there. "Get her to the castle - there is still hope!" "Yes, sir!" 

The two people quickly made their way to the other side of the fountain which was in the center of the gardens. "See that path? That's the one leading in town and, accordingly, into the hangar." "Are you ready, soldier?" "Yes, ma'am. I am . . ." Souhain trailed off as he saw a large group of about 20-30 droids coming down that path - obviously to see what the commotion was all about. "Force!" The duo started to fire at the droids, taking down a few. When they realized what was going on, they all fired back at them. "There's too many of them!"

__

If I wasn't going to die by tank, then I was most certainly going to be killed by droid! One of their bolts grazed my leg, eventually leaving a scar, but I was able to push down the pain and walk without a limp at the time. Anyway, we were just about to get rushed by them when someone threw a thermal detonator in the middle of the group and destroyed it all. It was a little group, maybe about 10-15 soldiers who were from the Underground Resistance Force. Private Souhain and I ran up to join them and we all began to make our way to the hangar. . .

"Milady." I turned my head to the side to see one of the soldiers I knew who usually served under Captain Panaka. "Yes?" "I am glad to see you alive. We were told you would be coming through the side way to the hangar, though . . ." "Lieutenant Triste," the girl said. "Her Highness is going to be coming in through the side. Its me . . . Sabe." The man looked at her in shock before he nodded, understanding. "I never thought this plan would ACTUALLY be put into use. I'm just glad it's worked for you thus far." The girl nodded, her attention turning to the few droids standing between them and one of the necessary pathways.

__

In order to put a long story short, we took out the droids easily. Since I am running out of room in this book, I will jump to the point when we arrive at the hangar - about 5 minutes behind what I reasoned. We already heard blasters firing from inside and we opened the doors, seeing the Queen, Rabe, Eirtae, the guards, and the Jedi were taking out most of the droids and some of the pilots were heading up to the droid control ships. At that moment, as we joined in the fiasco, I said a silent prayer for them that their mission would be successful.

When everyone was safely in their Starfighters, I turned to Padme and nodded, apologizing silently for us being late. She motioned for me to go on - possibly to clear the way for them into the throne room. I grabbed Triste and Souhain and told them to bring two men each. We all ran out of the hangar and headed down the hallway connecting us with the castle.

We found the side entrance all right and got into the castle. Things were silent in the immediate area, but you could hear blasts coming from the swamps. We were definitely detected as we were met by droids at the end of the first hallway we came to. We got through them and by now I could feel my leg beginning to hurt. The second hallway was just like the first, and we got through that taking out a few more droids than the first. We came upon the third one - still having a while to go before we reached the throne room, which was practically on the other side of the castle . I know I was unprepared for the surprise we saw at the end of that hallway . . .

"Is that . . .?" Private Souhain pointed down to the figure at the end of the hall wearing an awfully familiar red outfit. "Where?" Sabe followed her friend's gaze down the hall, locking her blaster when she saw the same figure. "The Viceroy . . ." The figure turned in their direction and, seeing that they actually had guns, took off running. "STOP!!!" The group took off running. Sabe fired her blaster but right before it came upon him, the Viceroy turned sharply. "Force!!!" The group took off running after him. 

__

He led us through the halls and up a stairwell. We chased him up to the top of the stairs, leading to what was a storage hallway. There were other entrances, but if he went to the right there would be no escape from us. 

He went right.

The group of seven burst out of the hallway. The guards' guns were locked and ready to be fired as Sabe came upon him. The figure didn't put up a fight - he just turned around and put his hands up. "That was too easy . . ." The girl looked him over and sighed. "It isn't the REAL Viceroy. Its just one of his lackeys." The guards were just itching to fire and end this creature's life for what he just did and, not to mention, his affiliation but the girl motioned for them to put their guns down. "Nubian philosophy doesn't believe in this - he didn't DO anything wrong. Let him go." The cowering Nemoidian got up and quickly ran off.

"Well, what do we do now? Anyone know where we are?" Triste sat down against a wall. "How far away are we from the throne room?" "We shouldn't be that far," Sabe said. "I remember that there is a supply room up here. Panaka sent me up here for something a few weeks before the invasion." "So how far from the throne room?" Sabe walked over to a window and motioned for them to come over. "Right down there is a patio. See?" "Yea?" "The hall it connects to connects with the main throne room hallway." "Great. How can we get down there?" "I think that the stairwell that we came up connects with the same hall as the patio." "Great . . ." 

Before Triste even had the chance to get up Souhain suddenly said, "Change of plans . . ." Everyone listened and they heard the distinct squeaking which could only be associated with droids. "Wonderful . . . we're trapped." "We can't! I've got to fulfill my promise to Padme - I need to get down to the throne room!" As one of the guards tossed the Lieutenant some rope, he said, "If you really have to get down, the only way I can think of right now is repelling down to the patio." He tied it around Sabe's waist as another guard shot out the window. Sabe leaned her head out and saw that beyond the patio was a good 200-300 meter drop. She took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Well . . ."

****

~*~*~

Please R & R!!!


	12. Chapter 10

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

". . .its something I have to do. Yes, I will do it." "Okay . . ." As the lieutenant tightened the knot around the girl's waist, they heard someone else begin to fire. "You should be able to slip yourself out of this easily," he told her as she slid out of the window. The wind was whipping by her up at that altitude. It made her very nervous as she didn't trust the rope. "Good luck, my friend," Triste said as Sabe leaned back. "Free Naboo!" With that, the girl began to make her way down the wall.

__

I could almost swear that the rope was going to snap into two pieces and I'd go falling to the patio or - worse yet, beyond the patio. The wind was extremely strong - if I didn't have anything to keep my footing, I'd be pushed to my left because of it. The trip down was uneventful for the most part . . .

About 10 feet from the patio, Sabe saw several powerful bolts of light come flying right above her and hit the wall. "What the . . .?" Looking over towards the source, she saw it was a tank. "FORCE!!!" She looked up to the Lieutenant and noticed he saw the same thing. "Hurry up!!!" By now her heartbeat was getting quicker . . . quicker by the second. If the tank fired again, it'd surely hit the rope - severing it into two. She thought of that too soon because with the tank's next try, it severed the rope. Sabe fell with a scream. When she figured that she'd fall past the patio, she reached out. As luck would have it, she grabbed on the edge. The force of her fall caused her to smack the edge with her chest, kind of knocking the wind out of her. 

__

I was extremely lucky - not only to have survived that, but also not to lose any of my outfit. The mission I was on would have failed, as I could not have kept my disguise of Queen Amidala. I was breathless, but somehow I managed to call for help.

Two men's hands reached from over the patio and grabbed Sabe's arms. She heard a familiar voice call out her name. "Are you all right?" As she was pulled up to the top, she saw Rabe and Eirtae standing there. They immediately came forward and gave their friend a quick hug. The decoy looked in the hall and saw a group of about 15 soldiers. Realizing what they were also there for, she pulled away. "We've got to get to the throne room." "Her Highness has already gone ahead. She could already be there as we speak." Sabe began to move towards the door. "Nothing like the present time to find out, now, is there?" 

The group took off running towards the throne room, anticipating everything - including the worst. As they entered into the throne room hallway, Sabe saw that they had taken Padme and her guards prisoner. She got out her blaster and turned back to the guards. "About 6 or 7 of you . . . remain here. The rest of you, come with me!" With that (and fueled by the girl's anger at the whole Trade Federation) she locked her blaster and took off running towards the throne room.

She saw the Queen and a few of Captain Panaka's soldiers surrounded by many droids and . . . the Viceroy. "Viceroy!" she cried out, surprised at how bitter the words came. "Your trade boycott here has ended!!!" She fired her weapon a couple of times, all the while aiming for the Nemoidian and hitting droids instead. She saw that her friend gave her a little subtle smile while she went up to the throne and got the hidden blasters out. The girl took off running before Naboo was freed, however, in an attempt to draw the droids away. As the group was running down the hall, they could hear the Viceroy say, "After her! This one's a decoy."

__

We continued running, hearing more and more droids join the chase. This was great - by now Padme must've had the throne room under control. We ran into another group of freedom fighters - two of its members we were surprised to see . . .

"Yane! Sache!" The two girls turned around to see Sabe, Eirtae, and Rabe standing there. "You're okay!" There was an emotional reunion as the five handmaidens were back together after many long, grueling, and trying times in the past few weeks. "I'm so glad to see that the plan worked!" 

In the midst of the girls' joy, one of the guards broke in. "Girls," he said, "We are not out of this yet!" They turned around and saw droids advancing on them. They all got out their blasters, ducked down behind a pole, and began to fire on the droids. There was a great montage of fire exchanged between the two parties before several droidekas came and surrounded the group of girls and several more surrounded the group of soldiers.

Sabe saw the soldiers put their guns down - they were surrounded. "Waiting for your orders, boss lady," Yane said with a smile. "We'll stand by you until the very end," Sache continued. Sabe nodded and said to the four other handmaidens . . . her sisters, "Our mission as handmaidens has ended - protect Queen Amidala. She has freed Naboo from the Trade Federation. What I want us to do can be viewed in two ways - very stupid, or very brave. Lock and load . . ." Doing as commanded, the five girls locked their blasters and waited for their cue. "Eirtae . . ." The girl smiled as she began the countdown. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."

__

I was surprised and kind of shocked when the droidekas were destroyed with one hit. When I looked closer, they weren't moving - Neither were the regular droids down the hall. When I realized what had happened, I smiled. Someone destroyed the droid control ship - I found out later it was young Skywalker, the boy we had picked up on Tatooine. We five handmaidens threw ourselves into a group hug - we were finally free. After we got done with our 3 minute celebration, we began to head back to the throne room - that is, until Yane asked about the Jedi . . .

"Rabe? Eirtae?" "Sabe," Eirtae said, "I haven't seen the Jedi since we left the hangar. There was this man, wearing black with a black and red painted face . . ." "Come on," the decoy said, "Our mission may not be done as of yet! We have to go help them!!!" The girls took off running towards the hangar.

__

Adrenaline was surging through my veins - who was this man Eirtae had told me about? Was he there to hurt Padme? Did Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon need help? I didn't know the answers - I just got to the point where I wanted to find the Jedi, Obi-Wan especially.

  
We got to the hangar as quickly as possible. My leg was throbbing, but I think all the excitement was deadening the real pain. I didn't see anyone, but I did see the door to the castle's power supply room was open. A feeling of dread washed over me as I ran forward - if anyone had been thrown into the light pillars, they would have been dead in an instant . . .

The five girls came onto the main walkway in the power supply room. "Do you see anyone?" "No, I don't!" "Rabe, you know this room better than anyone. Anything seem out of place?" The girl looked around for a few minutes before she pointed to red disappearing walls in front of them. "There! Those walls are a security mechanism to the trash disintegrator. They are usually behind a wall!" Everyone ran forward; Rabe in the lead, to the walls. The girl entered in a security override code which immediately shut down the walls. Obi-Wan began to walk out, carrying . . . the older Jedi? Sabe ran forward, but when she saw one look which the man gave her, she stopped in place. He walked on by, past the other handmaidens, and headed out of the generator room.

__

I couldn't believe it - Qui-Gon Jinn was dead. Naboo was freed, yes, but at the expense of a life. I still am forever grateful to him for his sacrifice.

Anyway, I knew that Obi-Wan just felt like someone had ripped a hole in his heart. All the excitement . . . all the adrenaline I felt had just gone away. I took a few steps back towards the girls, unleashing a painful reminder of MY sacrifice for this battle . . .

"OUCH!!!"


	13. Chapter 11

****

DISCLAIMER: Lets keep it simple, k? All the Star Wars characters mentioned here on out belong to George Lucas. There are a few people, rather minor characters, who come in later who belong to me but I don't care if you use them - just let me know. Thanks!

__

As I draw onto the last page on this book, I find that there is so much more to my story. There is still the battle of Geonosis to write about, my ambassadorship on Kamino, all of these things. I have acquired another book in which I will continue my story in.

I might as well finish out the rest of my story before I run out of room. I was taken to get my leg checked out by a medic. The grazing blast from the garden did scar my leg, a memory forever kept of the trying times of Padme's sovereignty. I just needed it wrapped and protected and I was back to normal.

Yes, Qui-Gon was killed by the Sith, something of which I found out afterwards who his assailant was. Obi-Wan was devastated - he had lost the only father figure he had known in his life. The funeral was hard on him, I could tell. My heart went out to him - even though I had never known my parents, I still felt the same when my friends left the orphanage for good. I found him out in the garden the night before the big celebration parade symbolizing the new bond between the Naboo and the Gungans. I guess we both supported each other. Before I left the garden to retire that night, he pulled my arm back and he kissed me. Yes, he KISSED ME!!! I was a bit surprised at first, but somehow I knew that this was meant to be.

The next day was the parade. It was the first one we had in a LONG time; the first one which I had been in as a handmaiden. It was probably the clearest day which I had seen since the invasion. Literally all of Theed was present. There were crowds lining the square for as far as I could see. Queen Amidala stood with us on the castle steps. Yane, Eirtae, Rabe, Sache, and I stood behind her lined up with a few soldiers, some of the Jedi Council, and a few of Naboo's nobility. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in front of us.

The Gungans marched up the center of the square, heading towards us. The people of Naboo were cheering loudly - some of the kids were throwing confetti from the buildings where they were sitting. The Gungans had a band (of sorts) and they continued to play as Boss Nass and a few of the important Gungans headed up to meet us. Padme held an orb which symbolized peace between the two cultures. When she handed it over to Boss Nass, I smiled. It grew bigger as he exclaimed 'Peace' to the crowd. I saw Obi-Wan and Anakin look towards each other and smile. Obi-Wan glanced back towards me and smiled, also. I knew that he'd be OK when I saw him. Anakin wouldn't fill the void left by Qui-Gon's death, but he would get over it. He'd be OK . . .

~*~*~

"That's it..." Luke shut the book. "That's the end of the book." Leia opened the drawer and looked inside. She smiled and pulled out two more books. "Her story hasn't ended yet . . ." She opened a book and, when she saw the words 'book 2' printed across the front page, handed it to Luke. He opened it and began to read . . .

****

Shall I continue to Episode 2? Please R & R!!! 


	14. Chapter 12 beginning of Episode 2

****

DISCLAIMER: All the Star Wars characters here on out belong to George Lucas. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit...

__

One by one all five of us left the handmaiden position under Queen Amidala. I was the last to go, seeing Rabe, Sache, Eirtae, and Yane be replaced by other girls. Rabe went back to her people on the other side of Naboo for awhile. Sache, from what I understood, became the head of the newly-formed Nubian Militia - although I heard that later on she got a position in the Ministry of Defense, which relocated her to Coruscant. Eirtae became a member of Queen Jamilla's court - all her training in protocol continuing to be put to good use. Yane, always the expert in fixing electronics, opened a repair shop off the Theed Main Square. I was the last handmaiden to go - a mere two weeks before the coronation of Jamilla. Everyone else had found their calling, but I hadn't. What was I supposed to do?

Sabe arrived back at her apartment after attending the coronation of Queen Jamilla. It was really hard to believe that Padme was no longer in office - although a few rumors, according to Eirtae, had been circling that the new Queen was to ask the former to become the new senator. Her life was back to normal - no more running around as Queen Amidala, no more attending to her every need, no more royal business. She was just Sabe - the former handmaiden. *I have no idea what to do with my life now,* she thought. She hadn't seen any of her former comrades in awhile - not even her best friend. Throwing her bag in a chair, she walked into the kitchen to get a snack. She wasn't at all aware of the life-changing events that were just around the corner.

__

Over the next few days, I was known to the neighbors as Sabe - not Sabe the former handmaiden, not Queen Amidala's handmaiden, just plain old Sabe. Now I'd have to say that was the greatest time in my life. A few days later, I received a summons to go to the castle . . .

Opening the door, Sabe was shocked to find a palace guard standing there. Not just any palace guard, but one of Captain Panaka's cavalry. "Her Royal Highness Queen Jamilla has asked that you appear before her at the castle today at 1:00. May I give her your word that you will be there?" The girl was really taken aback by this. What did the new Queen want to see her for? "Um . . . yes, of course! I'll see her at 1:00 today." "Wonderful." The guard bowed before he turned around and left.

Sabe decided to go visit her old friend Yane before she went to the castle. She found her shop easily - it was right off the Square. She went in, hearing a chime announce her presence. Business was good for her friend - broken electronics were piling up on the tables and against the walls, tagged so their owners could find them. The girl, wiping off her hands with a rag, walked out from a back room so she could presumably help the new customer she was expecting. "Sabe! Its so good to see you again!" "Yane!" The two hugged before one asked, "How's your life been since you left the handmaidenship?" "Its been great. The shop is doing really well, as you can probably see, and I haven't been getting any complaints." "That's the Yane I know! You were always the best person I know fixing electronics." The younger girl smiled before she inquired about Sabe's new life. "Actually, there really hasn't been one. I actually was summoned to the castle earlier today by the new Queen." "I'm kinda curious to see what she wants. You did say you wanted to stay in politics, right? You always were good at it." "It would be nice. I don't exactly know what to make of my life right now - I have nothing to support me, nothing to do day-by-day, and that's what I need." "Yea - well, good luck! I've got to get back to work and get a few comlinks out and back to their owners." "I'd better be heading to the castle, too. I'll see you later!" With that, she walked out of the shop while the owner got back to work.

__

It felt weird to be walking through the castle again - not in handmaiden garb. The same guard who had visited my apartment earlier had met me at the front gates. He took me inside the castle and escorted me to the throne room, where I met Captain Panaka for the first time since I left . . .

"Sabe," he said, "how are you faring?" "I don't know what to make of my life right now - its weird being out of this job." "I think you'll like what Queen Jamilla will offer you. I believe it will suit you well." He opened the throne room doors and announced to the Queen and few members of her court gathered, "I would like to present Sabe Krigare, former handmaiden to Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Remembering that she needed to head in after that, she walked in and approached the Queen with a lowered head. She curtseyed and stayed down until Jamilla commanded her to rise. "I would like to present a proposition to you, Ms. Krigare. With the beginning of my new term, the treaty between Kamino and Naboo has come into effect. An ambassador to Kamino from Naboo is needed to keep this treaty in alignment. With the recommendations of Captain Panaka of the Royal Guards and Governor Bibble, I offer you this position. Do you accept?" 

__

I was stunned . . . oh, boy was I stunned. I was expecting to be asked to become, say, Governor Bibble's assistant or something - not something as high as a Nubian Ambassador . . .

"Forgive me for asking this, Your Highness, but what significance does the treaty hold?" "Its an understandable question. The planet of Kamino is new to the Republic and therefore is vulnerable to attack. It isn't that far away from Naboo and, if necessary, we can dispatch our forces to back them up. Your duty will be to become Naboo's voice in governmental affairs on the planet and report back your findings." Sabe thought quickly - this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. "Then, Your Highness, I accept the position." 

_Before I knew it, I was receiving the Ambassador's "uniform" and filling out paperwork. Things got set for me and, after I wrapped up affairs around Theed which would most likely occur throughout my absence, I left for the Main City in Kamino._

****

. . . and so Episode 2 begins! Want me to continue? Drop me a review!


	15. Chapter 13

****

DISCLAIMER: All the Star Wars characters here on out belong to George Lucas. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit...

__

My arrival wasn't at all hush-hush. I was greeted by many of the Kaminoans - white alien creatures with an extraordinarily long neck. I would basically be working with Lama Su, the Prime Minister and his assistant Taun We. I met the only humans on the planet (aside from me, of course) a couple of days into my arrival: Jango and Boba Fett. I became good friends with Jango and all the while continued my governmental work.

As a side note before I go any farther, I am going to be telling about significant events in the timeline before the Battle of Geonosis - possibly the most important battle in the Republic's history. 

About 2 years before the battle, I found out that the Kaminoans were cloning Jango into an army of considerable talent. However, this wasn't part of the treaty - the fact that they didn't clue us in on their operation. They begged me not to tell, but I wasn't sure WHAT to do on this . . .

"So this is what you've been doing behind my back?!?" "Milady, don't go crazy. The Kaminoans, they were just trying to make some money in order to support their colony." Sabe turned back to Jango who was trying to talk her into not alerting Naboo about their breach of the treaty. "That's easy for you to say, Jango. They've been cloning you. Why didn't I realize it when I first met you - Boba was a clone also!" "Don't destroy the process now. They're just about ready to become a great army for the Republic." With that said, the woman stopped. "What? What about the Republic?" "I've said too much . . ." "No, you didn't. What about them?" "A Jedi Master named Sido Dyas," Jango began reluctantly, "ordered the clones to defend the Republic. He paid the Kaminoans with gold." Giving her background with the Jedi Order, she immediately felt sympathetic. "All right . . . but is there anything else I don't know about?" Jango smiled as he said, "Not that I know of."

__

The clones grew on me - so much that I eventually asked Jango if he could have a suit of Mandalorian armor made especially for me. He looked at me funny considering my pacifist background, but I convinced him that I wanted to see them in action . . . if they were ever needed. 

Time passed - I continued to do ambassadorish things. Life got boring . . . that is, until about a couple of weeks or so before the Battle of Geonosis. There was a rumor spreading like wildfire that a Jedi Master was coming to Kamino to examine the process of the clones. I was expecting this 'Sido Dyas' whom Jango had said was the Master who had placed this order. Imagine my surprise when none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in our doors . . . 

Another meeting . . . Sabe sighed. This ambassadorship was getting old after awhile. Sure, she liked politics, but she greatly wished for something to happen. She would even settle for fighting if it would give her something to do - she was THAT BORED. She adjusted the weight of the objects which she was carrying in her arms and continued on to the Prime Minister's office, finding that he was not in.

Sighing in frustration this time, the diplomat continued on in hopes that she would find him. About 3 minutes after departing the office, she heard a strangely familiar voice - one which she never thought she would hear again. She rounded the corner and came upon Taun We with a Jedi. *This must be that Sydo Dias that I've heard about. I'll meet up with him later . . . oh, and before I forget . . .* "Taun We," Sabe said as she walked past the duo, stopping them. "When you see Lama Su, will you tell him that I was by his office when he wasn't in and that I'll be by later?" "Yes, ma'am. I will give him your message." She smiled in a response and Sabe looked over to the Jedi, giving him a nod as a sign of greeting. He looked at her with question and asked almost silently, "Sabe?"

__

I did a double-take when the Jedi said my name - I had certainly never seen him before in my life. Or, at least I thought . . .

A smile crept across the Jedi's face as he saw Sabe's puzzlement and shock. The Ambassador took another look at his face and inside her mind something clicked. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan Kenobi, is that you?" "Its wonderful to see you again." Sabe stepped forward to hug her old friend again, but stopped when she realized she was carrying an armload full. "Do you need some help?" "I got it," she said. "I've got to get this stuff down into my apartments, anyway - they're right down the hall. I'll meet up with you later." "All right." "And a word of advice, Obi-Wan. Ask about the clones sometime before you leave the Main City. They really are quite fascinating." With that, the girl headed towards her apartments, leaving the Jedi Master to join Taun We, who was waiting for him a few feet ahead of where the pair were.

~*~*~

Sabe found Obi-Wan overlooking the clones as they were at work. "What do you think?" He didn't flinch as he answered her question, "The only thing I don't get is how they are able to produce these without the Republic finding out." "Actually, I think it was kind of my fault." She moved beside him as he asked why she thought so. "A couple of years ago I found out that they were cloning a man named Jango Fett." "Yes. I've met him." "I see - so you know whom I'm talking about. Anyway, I am actually supposed to report violations like this back home to the Queen so she can take appropriate action. Jango had a better point though - he told me that the Kaminoans have no way to support themselves. There is no farmland with the constant rain that is outside, there is no adequate space for the Kaminoans to build freighters; the space they have needs to be above land . . . well, water." They both smiled at her mistake as he nodded, understanding. "They need any money they can get," he theorized. "That's why when the job came along they jumped at the chance to get it." "Exactly." 

They both were silent for a few minutes, watching the clones. "How has Anakin been treating you as a Master?" "He's arrogant, self-centered, angers easily . . . I have a real bad feeling about his training. However, I gave Qui-Gon my word that I would train him and that is what I'm going to do." Sabe nodded and closed her eyes - opening them when she felt Obi-Wan's hand on hers. There was a grave look in his eyes as he told her some bad news. "Padme is in trouble, Sabe . . ."

__

Trouble? Why was Padme in trouble? What had happened? He never told me the truth - I believe in an attempt not to worry me, remembering that Padme was my best friend. The only thing he mentioned to me was that there was an assassination attempt on her life when she was on Coruscant and she was with Anakin at that time. Of course, at the mention of his name, I envisioned the little boy we had met on Tatooine about 10 years ago. I had no idea that I would be seeing them again soon . . .

****

~*~*~

Remember - for a continuation (so I know people are reading this!) please R & R!!


	16. Chapter 14

****

DISCLAIMER: All the Star Wars characters here on out belong to George Lucas. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit...

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you this past decade, Sabe." The Ambassador and the Jedi Master were walking down the halls, heading to Obi-Wan's ship. He was going to leave for Geonosis - he had picked up on something which required him to journey to the barren planet. "Its been the same with me," she said. "And now you have to leave. The only thing that kept me comforted these past years is the fact that you were on Coruscant training Anakin." He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. "I know . . . I don't like our separation either, but I also have a duty to the Republic which comes first." As they walked up to the landing bay where the ship was, Sabe suddenly stopped and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a charm made out of Nubian Cedar Wood and tied on a strip of tanned Bantha hide. "Here. Take this," she said handing it to him. "I don't know if I'll ever be seeing you again, but good luck. May the Force be with you." She quickly kissed him before she hurried to meet with Lama Su.

__

Over the past day or so while he was on Kamino, the love I had developed for Obi-Wan came back to both of us full-force. It was truly hard for me to see him off - I really felt like he would be killed in the impending battle. This wasn't easy for me to do, but I did have a meeting with Lama Su which I had to get to. I didn't realize that he had stumbled upon Jango and Boba outside or else I would have helped him all I could. After my meeting, I hurried back up there with a false sense of hope that he would still be there. He wasn't.

I had no contact with anyone from the Jedi Order for the next day or so. I was out on a walk when I overheard from two of the Kaminoans that there was another Jedi Master in the City . . .

"Are you serious?" "Yes. There is a Jedi meeting with Lama Su right now." That was all Sabe needed to hear - hoping that it was Obi-Wan again, she took off running towards the main office. She was hurrying through the halls at a speed none of the citizens had ever seen her make before. *Please let it be Obi-Wan . . . please tell me he's all right . . . I'm so worried about him . . .* She made the turn into the main hallway and, running down it spotted a little green creature wearing brown robes.

"Master Yoda?!?" Sabe slowed to a stop and knelt next to him in order to be at his eye level. She hadn't officially met the famed Jedi Master and head of the Jedi Council, but he seemed to recognize her. "Happy to see you, I am. Need the clones on Geonosis, we do." "The Prime Minister won't let you take them?" He shook his little head. "Needs the Senate's okay, he does." "Oh . . ." 

__

I wasn't allowed to go against anything the Senate had barred me to do. This was one of those times - making decisions for them. However, the entire Jedi Order was at stake. They had helped us when Naboo was invaded by the Trade Federation, and now this was time for me to help them when it was really needed. I took a deep breath, knowing that there was one thing I *HAD* to do . . .

"Stay here." Standing up, the little green Jedi gave her a funny look before stepping back. The Ambassador, who had also been unofficially been named the Commander of the clones by Jango himself burst through the doors - attracting a few curious glances by Lama Su and Taun We. "I'm sorry for this, Prime Minister, but I have just received word from the Republic." She even continued to gasp, making it seem like she was catching her breath from running up there. His eyes widened as he asked what they supposedly wanted. "The clones . . . they are to go with Master Yoda. To Geonosis . . ." "Yes. I see - go ahead and get them ready. Take them when they are situated aboard their transports." She bowed and said, "Yes, sir." She quickly turned on her heels and came back into the hall, smiling. 

"Master Yoda, he has given me the okay to take the clones to Geonosis. Come with me," she said kneeling back down. Yoda hobbled over on his gammer stick and climbed up onto her back. She didn't mind it, however, realizing that she could move a lot faster than him. Standing up, she adjusted his weight on her back and set off as fast as she could towards the Clone Base.

~*~*~

"Lieutenant!" One of the clones turned towards Sabe and Yoda and stood at attention as they entered the command center. "Commander. . ." "You are to ready the clones. Give them their weapons, give them their armor, and have them suited up, in their appropriate transports and ready to move out in one standard hour." "Yes, ma'am!" He quickly saluted her and left the room, barking orders at the clones nearby him. 

Sabe knelt down and nudged Yoda off of her for a minute. "I'll be right back," she said as she went into a back room and shut the door. She walked over to a closet and opened it - revealing a suit of armor the same size as she was.

__

People had called me crazy when I asked for a suit of armor with the appropriate markings made for me, especially when they found out about my pacifist background. I wanted to see the clones in action, however. I kept on the subject and eventually I was given the chance to get it and a blaster for myself. I put on the sub-armor and then the armor. It was extremely hard to move in, but I eventually got used to it. I pulled my hair up into a simple knot which allowed my helmet to be put on with ease. I had walked back out and received a wide-eyed stare from Master Yoda. I didn't care, though - I walked over to the window and saw that a lot of the clones had their armor on and were receiving their weapons. A few were already on their transports. The hour eventually came . . .

When the Clone Transports were filled, she could see that the pilots were moving the sides up in order to prevent the rain from getting in and the ease of changing atmospheres. Sabe knelt down and allowed Master Yoda to climb up onto her back once again and, putting on her helmet, she journeyed to the first transport. When she got there, she set Yoda down on the floor of it and climbed up to the cockpit. She felt the sides rise as she reached her destination. "Open the hangar doors," she said through a radio in her helmet. They did so, and each of the transports started their engines. The first one took off followed by the next one, and so on. After everyone had left the Kaminoan atmosphere with ease, Sabe went back down to the Clone Deck with Master Yoda. It was imminent that she needed to prepare for a full-out war.

****

Enjoy - and, (of course) please R & R!!!


	17. Chapter 15

****

DISCLAIMER: All the Star Wars characters here on out belong to George Lucas. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit...

**__**

Author's note: Hey, all! Sorry for the long wait - school kept getting in the way, not to mention all the technical things of the battle which just *needed* to be perfect, lol. Expect a couple more chapters of Episode 2 and then we move on to Episode 3! The next chapter will be up ASAP.

****

DISCLAIMER #2: As I've only seen AOTC once, some things in this may not be as they were in the movie. This chapter will be rewritten to match better with the movie when I get the DVD in November, when it comes out.

~*~*~

As the stars passed quickly by the windows, Sabe sighed. Her heart was racing - she was actually going to go into battle. She never dreamed in a million years that she would be donning a weapon and leading against an entire army. Sure, some people she knew would consider the Invasion a battle, but that was different. Here she had control over what would happen - with the Trade Federation, she had Padme to guide her. Now she was the one doing the leading - Sabe Krigare, leading thousands of copies of the same man into battle.

__

My mind wouldn't stop going as I sat and stared out the window watching the stars pass us by. I had many fearful thoughts - the most frightening being if I would ever see Obi-Wan again. I wasn't aware that he had been captured on Geonosis and around the time I had that thought the Jedi, Padme, and Anakin were just beginning their battle (that's what I found out later). Anyway, before we got there Master Yoda had managed to get to where I was sitting . . .

"Love him, you do." She turned her head to find the little green Jedi Master hobbling over to her. *How does he know?* She nearly slapped herself upside the head when she had a sudden realization - Jedi can read minds. "Hide from your feelings, you cannot," he continued. "But Master," she said, "how will I know if the feelings I have for him are going to be just like his to me?" "The Force - guide you, it will." The girl smiled and was about to reply when she got an urgent call from the pilots. She stood up and rushed over to the ladder, climbing up it.

From up in the cockpit, she could see the planet rapidly approaching. "Okay," she said switching the comlink to a frequency all the pilots could hear. "Transports one and two will be landing in the arena. Be ready if there is a battle going on. The rest of the transports are to land outside of the arena. Everyone is to deploy the troops when landed." "Yes, ma'am!" She shut off the comlink and watched as the fleet of troop transports drew ever closer to the arena.

__

My heart was racing, my palms sweaty, and my mind was going in a million different directions as soon as we entered the atmosphere. I saw that the line of transports had broken up and were heading for the outside of the arena - which was made entirely out of the planet's rock. As we got closer to the arena, I could see flashes of light coming up into the air. Just as I feared, the Jedi were fighting some battle droids . . .

"Open the weaponry gates and prepare to fire on the droids." "Ma'am?" "You heard me, pilot. OPEN THEM!!!" When she saw him begin to punch in the opening sequences, she leapt down into the cabin. The blasters began to come up, and the soldiers who were on that transport instantly knew what to do. As both the sides moved down, Sabe could hear the wind rushing by them. 

__

With as little as he was, Master Yoda had managed to keep a firm footing on the ship. When we got close enough to get a clear shot on the droids the troops knew when and what to do. We managed to pick off a few of them without hitting any of the Jedi Masters. When we landed, Master Yoda and I (along with a couple other officers) climbed up to a higher part of the arena. By now it was an all-out war. I looked down into the floor and saw Obi-Wan. I turned my attention across the arena. Behind an overturned chariot came two people - a man and woman. They were both young and the woman looked slightly injured. I used my binoculars to get a closer look . . .

*Where have I seen them before? Why do they look so familiar?* Sabe focused in on the woman. She had brown hair, brown eyes, high cheekbones; she was really pretty. She looked almost like Sabe . . . *No way! That can't be Padme! If that's her, then the man with her must be . . .*

_My heart skipped a beat when I realized who the man with Padme was. Anakin. Young Anakin Skywalker, the 9-year-old slave who we had rescued from Tatooine ten years earlier. He had grown up to be quite a good-looking man! I will be honest . . . I was half-tempted to leave Obi-Wan right then and there and go after him. However, I quietly reprimanded myself and ordered the trooper next to me to alert me if and when they left the arena. I didn't have to wait long . . . they boarded the transport we had come in on._

Sabe had her attention focused on the troops and how they were performing in the battle. "They're wonderful," she said to herself. "Just how they should be. The Republic is going to be well-defended . . ." She turned her attention upwards and saw the Jedi Master Mace Windu up on a ledge, talking to two men - one of them being Jango. "Commander," she heard through her headset. "The three people have boarded a transport . . ." At the same time, she noticed one take off and leave the arena, flying over the battle which had moved out of the arena. 

__

Things quickly turned in the midst of the battle. I saw that Jango was decapitated . . . poor Boba saw the whole thing. The troopers were taking down the droids one-by-one. This made me extremely happy - witnessing their first winning battle. This happened so fast, and I saw that after this all happened that Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin had arrived at a mountain stationed in the distance. Master Yoda had disappeared sometime during the course of the battle (I would later find out that he had gotten to the same mountain). I gathered a small legion of troops. My legion and I headed as quickly as we could to aid my friends . . .

****

Next up: the end of the Battle of Geonosis

Sorry this is so short, everyone! LOL - I'll get the next chapter up depending on when school allows me too. So, as of right now, enjoy and please R & R!!!


	18. Chapter 16

****

DISCLAIMER: All the Star Wars characters here on out belong to George Lucas. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit...

**__**

In our last chapter . . .

Things quickly turned in the midst of the battle. I saw that Jango was decapitated . . . poor Boba saw the whole thing. The troopers were taking down the droids one-by-one. This made me extremely happy - witnessing their first winning battle. This happened so fast, and I saw that after this all happened that Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin had arrived at a mountain stationed in the distance. Master Yoda had disappeared sometime during the course of the battle (I would later find out that he had gotten to the same mountain). I gathered a small legion of troops. My legion and I headed as quickly as we could to aid my friends . . .

**_And now . . ._**

Shots were flying. Droids were falling. All the while, Sabe and her small legion of troops made their way towards the mountain. "We're almost there," she cried out, "Come on!" A blur of white amidst the sand attracted her attention; it wasn't the metallic white of the clonetroopers. "Go see what that is," she told two of the corporals. They nodded and advanced on it. "Commander," she heard in her radio a few minutes later, "Its a human female, early twenties. It appears she needs medical attention." "Make it so," she said (not realizing it was Padme herself). "The rest of you, come with me!" They all advanced as quickly as they could on the mountain.

"Commander," one of the soldiers said as they approached their destination, "How are we supposed to ascend up to the entrance without any equipment?" "Very, very slowly, General. Very slowly indeed." Setting an example for her followers, she slung her blaster onto her back and got a firm grip on the rocks. Each of her subordinates, though some were hesitant to do so, did the same thing and began to follow her up the side.

__

The minute . . . no, second I got up to the ledge I heard a gigantic cheer and looked out over the scene. The clonetroopers were pushing the droids back - they were going to win in the near future. I began to cheer and so did my subordinates when they saw what was going on.

Sabe, realizing what they had come up to originally do, turned around and ran back into the cave. She stopped when she saw what it had become: Master Yoda was hobbling towards her while Obi-Wan and Anakin were down on the cave floor, injured. When she took one look at the younger man's stub of an arm, she nearly passed out. She had never seen so much blood - not even when the Trade Federation had invaded Naboo. "Lieutenant," she said getting out her comlink. "Commander," he said back, acknowledging her. She continued by saying, "Prepare the medic ship to receive two wounded Jedi, quite possibly more. One of the two has lost an arm - I repeat, he has lost an arm and the other man is less severe; from what I can see, he has many cuts and scratches and that doesn't include any internal injuries." "Yes, ma'am." 

__

I turned back to Obi-Wan and Anakin and ordered my troops to get them to the medical ship. After they were gone, I went out onto the battlefield and surveyed the losses . . .

"Congratulations on your victory, Commander." Sabe's second-in-command came up behind the woman as she scanned the field. The clones were helping up their wounded comrades and getting them to the medical ship, even though there was a considerable loss of life. "Thank you," she said. An unrecognizable burden was settling itself inside her - could she really keep up this army on her own? She didn't know *anything* about fighting . . . she was even surprised when they had won the battle. "Commander, is something wrong?" She took a deep breath and made her decision (which was based on a gut feeling she had). "This has not been made official yet, Lieutenant, but I am promoting you to the rank of Commander as soon as we get back to Kamino." "What?" She turned to him and said, "My term as Ambassador is up and I do not plan to apply for a second term. The army will need someone to lead them after I leave." "But . . ." "Don't try to convince me otherwise. I have a life on Naboo which I need to get back to after my term is up." "Yes, ma'am." Sabe brushed past him and headed for the medical ship where, she had understood, the Jedi and some of the other troops were being taken care of.

~*~*~

__

I asked around for Senator Amidala until I saw her getting her injuries wrapped. I went over to her, not realizing that I still had my helmet on . . .

"Padme," Sabe said to her as she knelt down by her. The senator looked over to her confused and asked if she knew her. She nearly slapped herself in the head as she realized her helmet was still on. Taking it off, she saw her friend's eyes widen. "No way . . . Sabe? You were the leader of the troops?" "Yes. Jango Fett gave me leadership while I was still on Kamino. I'm going to relinquish it as soon as I get back so I can leave my term in peace." "How did it all happen?" "Its a really long story. We have a lot to catch up on . . ." "I agree. We can . . ." Padme was interrupted as she felt someone sit down on the other side of her. "Anakin," she said with delight. "Surely you remember my friend Sabe?" She saw his face light up as he recognized her. "Sabe . . . yes, I remember you." The trio carried on a conversation until the Senator had her injuries wrapped. "Anakin," the ambassador said before they left. "Where is your Master?" "He's in a room down the hall, meeting with Masters Windu and Yoda." She nodded her thanks and, knowing that they would have time to catch up later, headed towards her love.

__

I waited outside his room until the two Jedi Council members had gotten done discussing something with him. When they finally came out, Master Yoda saw me sitting next to the newly-opened door. He set his little green hand on my knee and said, "Alone you two will be no more." He then walked off with his dark-skinned companion. I went in to be greeted by Obi-Wan . . .

"You know," Sabe said to her close friend, "You'll never guess what Master Yoda said to me just a few minutes ago." "What?" Obi-Wan asked with a gleam in his eyes. "Something like . . . 'Alone you two will be no more.'" The man's smile grew on his face as he embraced his love. "What? What does it mean?"

_I had no idea at the time, but Master Yoda had just given me his blessing for us to marry._


	19. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: All the Star Wars characters here on out belong to George Lucas. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit...**

            _My term eventually ended and it was time for me to head back to Naboo. Obi-Wan came and helped me get my things together and, on the way back to my homeworld, he told me that the Jedi Council and many members of the Jedi Order were waiting for the wedding (which would be held the following day after our return). The day finally came . . ._

            "Wake up, sleepyhead." As Sabe opened up her eyes, she was staring up into the faces of Yane and Rabe. "Come on," she said. "Let me sleep a little bit more . . ." "Oh no you don't," Rabe said pulling her friend up. "The palace gardens are being decorated for *your* wedding and *you* need to be ready for it." She let her friends pull her up and fell back down once again. "Come on," Yane said. She looked to her friend and nodded. Both women moved around to one side of the bed and lifted the mattress up. There was a quick yelp as gravity took effect and the former ambassador came flying down to the floor. The two handmaidens began to laugh as she picked herself up. "I get your point," she said. "Well, come on then," Rabe said trying to motion her friend along. "Your bath is already drawn and ready for you." She grabbed her robe and slowly trudged, defeated, into the bath room. 

_            Don't get me wrong . . . I was waiting forever for that day to come. Its just that Yane and Rabe hadn't just gotten back from a foreign planet over the last couple of weeks. I was suffering from severe travel fatigue at the time . . ._

            "How long has she been in there?" "Awhile . . ." Rabe looked over to her younger friend. "So . . . is Senator Organa going to be coming?" Yane looked shocked - it was a sarcastic surprise, of course. All the handmaidens, save Sabe, knew about the electronics genius' romance with the Alderaanian Senator. After all, it was Padme who had introduced him to her while the Loyalists were meeting on Naboo. He had needed one of his scanners to be updated and, of course, the young Senator suggested her old friend. The rest, they say, is history. "He told me he would try and make it . . . he's got things to worry about on his own planet, remember?" 

            "Who's going to try and make it?" The two women turned to see their friend walk out, drying her hair with one of the towels. "Oh, no one . . ." The two women looked at each other, smirking. "Yane Xicgare . . ." "Actually its Yane Organa now..." The woman stopped drying her hair. "What? You are Senator Organa's new wife?" "How did you . . .?" Sabe interrupted her. "Well, I heard that the Senator had taken a new wife, but no one knew who it was." "Come on," Mrs. Organa said coming forward. "Its your turn to get married now!" She took her friend by the arm and brought her over to a chair sitting in front of a vanity mirror.

_            The Queen had let me stay at the castle for a few days while I prepared for the wedding. My room was overlooking the Palace Gardens which, of course, I hadn't seen until I was fully ready. Queen Jamilla had sent a beautiful white dress complete with a veil - I was so thankful that she had remained my friend. Rabe and Yane did my make-up - they gave me this sort of . . . natural, flawless look. I was really impressed with how the hairstyle ended up - my friends . . . I can't even begin to describe it. They then brought me out to the Gardens (which, by the way, I hadn't seen since I left the position of handmaiden) so I could see what the location looked like . . ._

            "You guys . . ." Sabe was speechless as she looked around. "Do you like it?" "Rabe . . . Yane . . . do I!! You two didn't really have to do this." All of the remnants of the Invasion had been long cleaned up - the fountain was functioning normally and everything was just in blossom. There was a sort of gazebo built right in front of the fountain which opened up to the many seats which were reserved for the guests. The majority of the decorations were centered around white flowers. "Thank you . . ." she said as she continued to look around as if she was in a dream. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ever ask for." The trio got in a group hug and after it broke apart, they went back up to the former ambassador's room to wait for the ceremony to begin.

_            The majority of the ceremony was going to be a traditional Nubian one with a few aspects of a Jedi marriage. Yes, the time did draw ever nearer and I got even more nervous. Sache had come to my room when it was time to go down and join the wedding procession . . ._

            "Are you ready?" The bride nodded, the nervousness growing inside her. "Come on," her friend said. "Its time." The duo exited her apartments and began to make their way down the halls to the entrance of the Gardens. Servants stepped out of the way to give them more room; some of them gave Sabe smiles of encouragement. It only took them a few minutes to get to the entrance. Rabe, Eirtae, and Yane came up to her and hugged her. "Its about time you two got married," Eirtae said. "Somehow I always knew this would happen after I saw you guys at the celebration ceremonies." "Yea," Yane added. "You've even attracted quite a crowd today . . ." Confused at this comment, she headed over to the closed doors and peeked out through the windows.

_            My heart nearly stopped when I saw the crowd. There had been many more seats set out than what I had seen before (and some were *still* standing along the back). The Queen and her handmaidens were sitting in the front row along with Lama Su and Taun We. I could have sworn I had seen Jango there, but I realized it was one of the clone soldiers - the one whom I had given command of the army to, in fact. There were many senators there, also - I had no idea why they were there. I didn't see Padme (which kinda made my heart sink a little bit); the only two who I knew had a reason to be there were Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Organa. Yane was one of my bridesmaids, along with my other friends. Captain Panaka, with whom I had remained friends with, was going to be giving me away in place of my father, whom I had never known. I was so nervous that I hadn't heard the entrance music begin to play - Panaka had to pull me away from the doors and we got in our place in the procession. _

_            As we were walking up the aisle, I could see Obi-Wan standing with Masters Windu, Tiin, Koon, and Yoda. This hit me - I was actually getting married to the man whom I truly loved. He held out his hand and I could feel Panaka set his hand on my shoulder encouraging me right before he sat down. I took Obi-Wan's hand and he smiled, pulling me up to stand right next to him as the minister began the ceremony._

_            We said our vows, yes, and all went as I had expected it to. However, right before we were to have our first kiss as husband and wife, the minister stepped down from his platform as Master Windu and Master Yoda took his place . . ._

            The two Jedi Masters who had taken the place of the minister began explaining to the crowd what was going to happen. "Obi-Wan," Sabe whispered to him as they were doing so, "What's going on?" "Its okay," he reassured her. "Its a Jedi tradition - the Bonding Ceremony." "Bonding Ceremony?" "Its done a different way with Masters and Padawans, but it creates the bond where . . ." "Yes," she said quickly, "I know of what you're talking about now . . ." The couple stepped forward when told to do so and kneeled facing each other. "Just follow my lead," Obi-Wan said quietly as he held up his hands. Sabe did the same thing and they entwined the fingers on each hand together. "Just clear your mind, my love," he said next. "I'll do the rest." She nodded, closed her eyes, and let her head relax . . .

_            I had never felt anything like it. After my head dropped slightly, I felt something prodding the back of my mind. I saw many pictures of the events in Obi-Wan's life soon after: training to become a Padawan, the scare with the Agricultural Corps, getting accepted as a Padawan by Master Qui-Gon, foiling an assassination attempt on the then Supreme Chancellor Valorum, a couple other missions, the mission having to do with the Invasion, the moment when he met me, his mission to Ansion with Anakin, Master Luminara Unduli, and her Padawan, and finally the Battle of Geonosis. After that, my mind went blank and then I heard his voice. "Are you able to hear me?" he asked. I looked up to him and saw that his mouth was closed. "Are you?" he asked one more time, keeping his mouth shut. I nodded and he stood up, helping me to stand. He nodded to Master Yoda, getting a response of "Husband and Wife you now are. Kiss the bride you shall." I laughed as did much of the crowd before Obi-Wan and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife._

_            Our reception was held in the castle ballrooms, where the only somber note was Queen Jamilla's resignation (why? With the Clone Wars officially underway and Naboo playing a big part of it, she felt she couldn't take the pressure. She also announced the name of her successor, a woman by the name of Mei'inda, who was to be sworn in the next week). Obi-Wan and I spent the night together, which will not be written about in here - its just for me and him to remember. I thought the world couldn't have gotten any better . . . but I was wrong._

_The darkness came too quickly . . ._

**That's the end of Episode 2. Episode 3 is up next - my only request is for you all to leave a review or two (just so I know that people are reading this . . . lol). Other than that, Episode 3 will be up ASAP - and I've got *big* plans for that . . . ;)**


	20. Chapter 18 beginning of Episode 3

****

DISCLAIMER: Katri Narabe, Derin Narabe, and their daughter Arianna belong to my friend Beth (ff.n sn: Reach4thestars19). They are not to be used without permission by her. The characters in this story belong to George Lucas except Queen Mei'inda, her handmaidens, and those which are not currently in the Star Wars storyline.

__

The darkness didn't come immediately . . . there were a few weeks in between my wedding and its arrival for me to enjoy life as a newlywed. As promised, Queen Jamilla retired from the throne soon after the reception and Mei'inda, a woman about 2 years younger than Padme had been when she was chosen for Senator, came into the picture. Her Majesty wanted me as a sort of . . . (what's the term?) Public Relations Director, which I agreed to begin doing. I was due to start the next week. Anyway, I was at the market the day before I was due to start when I met someone who'd become one of my best friends . . .

While picking out herbs to create the nightly meal for her and her husband, Sabe heard a voice right behind her ask if she could hand her a couple of the herbs for herself. "Here you go," she said while turning around to give it to her. The eyes of the younger woman lit up as she recognized who she was talking to. "You're . . . you're Sabe Krigare, aren't you?" "Actually," she said, "Its Sabe Kenobi now. Krigare is my maiden name." "Its an honor to meet you, Mrs. Kenobi." This confused Sabe a lot - why would anyone care *who* she was? 

The unknown girl must have seen the look on her face because she began to go into the subject of the honor. "I'm one of the handmaidens of Queen Mei'inda, Katri Narabe. You are well known among us for your actions during the Invasion." Sabe gave her a smile - not many people actually *cared* what she did during her life.

__

Katri and I would eventually become close friends. We would go places together, have dinner at each other's houses, and just plain old hang out. However, I noticed her and Obi-Wan talking quietly a lot of times - occasionally they would look over towards me. This aroused my suspicion a lot, and I finally confronted my husband one night home at our apartment . . .

"So," Sabe began. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Katri." "Sabe," he began, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to talk to her a few times." "Yeah. Right." Obi-Wan stood up and warned her . . . "Stop jumping to conclusions, Sabe. You don't know what you're talking about." "Oh, yeah?" He smiled and simply said, "Sabe, did you know your friend is Force-sensitive?" "What?" "Yeah. She comes from a long lineage of Nubian Jedi. I'm surprised that she wasn't discovered with her Force talents sooner and taken to the Temple." "You're kidding." "No," he said. "I'm not."

__

I seriously didn't know *what* to think at that time. Katri was sensitive to the Force? I was astonished to find that out - but at least I had a reason for Obi-Wan wanting to spend so much time with her. Derin, her husband, didn't seem to mind once she explained the situation. Obi-Wan continued to work with her until she had enough skill to build her own lightsaber. Building a lightsaber is only reserved for the Jedi but since he felt that she had been cheated out of the Jedi life, he took her to the planet where they get the crystals to do so. While they were gone, I got called to the castle . . .

"Sabe Krigare responding to a summons." The doors to the throne room opened to reveal Queen Mei'inda on the throne with her handmaidens standing behind her. She was a beautiful young woman - behind the make-up, she was a tall woman in her early 20s with long brown hair and blue eyes. "I have called you here this afternoon to discuss a position as a Public Relations Director for the castle staff. Because you have come so highly recommended by Sache Sol-Solo, you would get all the benefits of a government official and the salary to rival the Governor's . . ." "Say no more, Your Highness. Since my term as ambassador on Kamino has run out, I have been in need of a job. I will gladly accept it and will start as soon as possible." "Very well. On behalf of the Queen's staff, thank you. You may go." Sabe gave the Queen a little curtsy before she turned and headed out of the door with a smile on her face.

__

I was so happy that I had gotten a new job and I couldn't wait to tell Obi-Wan. I couldn't ask for a better life - a PR Director at the castle, married to a wonderful man, and best friends with another handmaiden at the castle . . . I also didn't know it at the time, but I was also with child. I thought this would last longer than it actually did, but the darkness swooped in too quickly . . .

****

Short? I know . . . the chapters'll get longer, I promise. Remember, please R & R and I'll update A.S.A.P.!!!!


	21. Chapter 19

****

DISCLAIMER: Katri Narabe, Derin Narabe, and their daughter Arianna belong to my friend Beth (ff.n sn: Reach4thestars19). They are not to be used without permission by her. The characters in this story belong to George Lucas except Queen Mei'inda, her handmaidens, and those which are not currently in the Star Wars storyline.

****

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Long time, no see, eh? Writer's block is no fun . . . grr . . . anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Addendum 12/2/02: Mucho thanks goes out to my friend Beth (yes, the one mentioned in the disclaimer) because the majority of this chapter is her creation. Thankies!

Leia sat back as she waited for Luke to get back from . . . well, she didn't want to know what from. This story had brought a lot of light to who their mother was, and even shed some light on Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader. It was quite surprising to find out that she was almost exactly like Leia - she had been a Senator, she had fought for a great cause . . . not to mention they were at one time royalty on their respective planets. She got up, walked over to the door, and looked out with the intent to check on where her brother was. Sighing in frustration, she walked back over to the books. She sat down next to them, picked one up, and continued to read it.

"Luke!" Her cry was heard from around the corner, where Luke Skywalker was located as he was coming back. He picked up his pace and came into the room. "What is it, Leia?" She didn't say anything, just pointed to the book. "Read," she said. He sat down and picked up the book, beginning to read from the point where his sister had commanded to . . .

~*~*~

__

Things began to change around Naboo a lot. I noticed, in particular, that the attitudes of the citizens of Theed changed . . . grew colder, if you will. Of course, I expected the Empire in this (though I didn't know they were calling themselves the Empire at the time) - they ruined everything that I grew up knowing.

  
  
~*~*~  
  
The comm unit that stood in the Kenobi's home chirped which signaled an incoming message.  
  
Sabe hurried over and keyed it up to be met by Padme's smiling face.  
  
"Padme!" Sabe grinned, pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Sabe! It is so great to see you. I am so sorry I missed your wedding, but things just..."  
  
Sabe shook her head with a small smile. "Don't worry, I know how your duty takes up much of your time."  
  
Padme just nodded, a small smile playing over her features. "That it does."  
  
Sabe studied her friend over the link before speaking up. "I know that look."  
  
"What do you mean?" Padme asked, quickly hiding her emotions.  
  
"I know you better than you know yourself," Sabe teased, referring to their time when the switched identities.  
  
Padme shook her head with a smile. "Well...I am not just a Senator anymore," she told her, leaning closer to the comm unit, glancing over her shoulder. "I am also busy being a wife and soon-to-be mother."  
  
"What?" Sabe exclaimed, jaw dropping. "Wait, you mean, you and Anakin?" she asked shocked.  
  
Padme nodded with a smile. "Right after Genosis. We kept it secret," she admitted. "You are the only one beside my family and the droids that know now."  
  
"And..." Sabe's head was spinning with all this. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"The Council wouldn't have approved, so we decided to not to tell anyone."  
  
"And you are going to have a baby?" Sabe asked, growing excited.  
  
Padme paused. "Twins actually," she smiled.  
  
"I am so happy for you!" Sabe exclaimed. "When are they due? And do you have names chosen yet?"  
  
Padme laughed. "They are due soon, we have a few names in mind and want to know the other part?"  
  
"What?" Sabe asked. "I don't know if I can take any more surprises," she laughed gently.  
  
"Anakin and I are finally coming back to Naboo. I told myself if I ever had children I wanted to have them on Naboo."  
  
"That is great! I can't wait to see you, and your children of course," Sabe smiled at her friend.  
  
"We will be leaving soon and should be there in the next day or so."  
  
"I can't wait - this will be so great," Sabe smiled and saw another figure enter behind Padme, and the young senator smiled up at him.  
  
"I am talking to Sabe," she exclaimed. Anakin nodded with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hello," he nodded over the comlink to her.   
  
"It is nice to see you again," she smiled, wondering about his look but brushed it away.  
  
"We should go," he told Padme, one hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Alright," she nodded. "I will see you soon Sabe," she smiled at her friend.  
  
Sabe nodded. "I will see you soon." With that Padme went to end the transmission, and Sabe got one last look at Padme and Anakin, who was still looking at the monitor, intently it seemed, before it faded to black.  
  
_I didn't know it at the time, but I should have. There was something not quite right with the entire situation. I should have known but didn't. Not until it was too late. And too late came quickly . . .  
_  
"Something smells good," Obi-Wan smiled as he entered the apartment.  
  
Sabe grinned and rushed to meet him, kissing him, wrapping her arms around him, which he returned.  
  
"I see I was missed," he smiled, touching the panel to shut the door again.  
  
"As usual, and let me tell you a lot has happened that I have to tell you about," she replied, taking his arm to lead him to the kitchen. "You are also perfect with timing," she was almost bubbling over. "I made your favorite and-"  
  
She was quickly cut off as Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed her gently. When he pulled back he smiled. "One thing at a time."  
  
"Yes General," she teased as he pulled out the chair for her to sit down before he went to sit at his chair.  
  
"Now tell me, what is it that has you so excited?" he smiled as he took some food and then passed the bowl to her.  
  
"Well, Padme is coming back to visit," she smiled.   
  
"That is wonderful news. It has been a long time since you have seen her," Obi-Wan was happy for his wife.  
  
"Yes, but that isn't it, she is coming back-"   
  
Sabe was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. The couple looked up at the same time then shared a glance, Obi-Wan's hand going instantly to his lightsaber. The pounding continued for another quick moment before the door flew open and eight guards came running in.  
  
_I was frightened and very unprepared for this. I tried to keep a calm mind though, even with their blasters scanning the rooms before resting on myself and Obi-Wan.  
_  
"What is the meaning of this?" Obi-Wan snapped.  
  
"Do not speak," one of the troops barked, his blaster kept at Obi-Wan's back. "And move your hands so we can see them." Not having any other choice, he complied.  
  
The trooper nodded to the others and two of them grabbed Sabe by the arms. "Sabe Kenobi, you are under arrest," one told her, voice hard.  
  
"What? I haven't done anything wrong!" Sabe cried out, fighting in their grasp.  
  
_What happened next happened so fast I don't know what happened first_.  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of blue and a hiss as Obi-Wan's lightsaber came to life, slicing through one guard. At that same moment, or so it seemed, the remaining guards opened fire and Obi-Wan had to use all of his skills to deflect the rapid fire. The table was knocked over in the process, the plates and glasses shattering, adding to the deafening noise.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Sabe shouted trying to get to him as they put the restraints on her.  
  
"Sabe!" he cried in anguish unable to reach her immediately though he was moving to her.  
  
One of the troopers pulled out a vibroblade and held it to Sabe's neck. "Move and I kill her," he told Obi-Wan. Unable to do anything, Obi-Wan froze, though his saber was still up and ignited  
  
Sabe began to cry as she flailed in their grip. "Let me go," she begged, losing her cool composition. One of the troops grew frustrated and threw her over his shoulder roughly then he and the other guard quickly ran out of the apartment and into the night.  
  
The last thing Sabe heard was Obi-Wan's cry. "Sabe!"  
  
_I was scared and at a loss. It was a dark night and the only thought I had was that I had to get away even though I couldn't. I remembered the bond I had with Obi-Wan. 'Obi-Wan' I tried to contact him. 'Obi-Wan...' _


	22. Chapter 20

****

DISCLAIMER: Katri Narabe, Derin Narabe, and their daughter Arianna belong to my friend Beth (ff.n sn: Reach4thestars19). They are not to be used without permission by her. The characters in this story belong to George Lucas except Queen Mei'inda, her handmaidens, and those which are not currently in the Star Wars storyline.

* . . . drip . . . drip . . . drip . . .*

__

The next thing I knew I was in a dank cell with a leak somewhere in the ceiling. To me, there was a slight stench of rotting fish - one which I did *not* like. I got up and walked over to the only window in there, only to see that I was being held in what I thought was a mining facility. The Byss Mining Facility. How long was I out? Why was I here? Or yet, who brought me here?

The screams of the tortured echoed off the cold walls in Sabe's cell. With a sharp yell coming from down the hall, the fearful woman turned in the direction of the disturbance. *What did I do to deserve this?* There was no place for her to go . . . nowhere for her to run.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of the cell. One of them opened the door and stood aside for the second to enter. Just by looking at the build, she could see that the approaching figure was a 'he.' When he stepped into the light, she could see that he was wearing a long black cloak with the hood pulled over his face. From what she *could* see of his face, she saw that he was a really old man and had a creepy smirk on his face. "Sabe Kenobi," he said in such a way that a chill ran down her spine. "Its good to see that you're awake . . ."

__

I knew that voice from somewhere. I could see that, from his robes, he had some affiliation with the Sith. It just got to me that I knew the voice but couldn't place the person . . .

"Who are you?" The Sith Lord laughed - it was an even more scary laugh than the smirk on his face. "You already know who I am, Sabe. If you think about it, you will figure out who I am." She went over all the people she knew who fit the description:

Relatively short

Male

Older

Yet, she still couldn't find any connection with the voice and the person. Her confusions must have shown through on her face. "Don't worry, young one. In due time you will figure it out." With that, the figure began to move towards the door. 

~*~(A Few Days Later)~*~

How long had she been here? She would have never known what time it was or what day it was if she hadn't thought of keeping track of the days and nights…

__

I guess I had been on a type of hunger strike since the day I had been thrown in that cell. I couldn't remember eating anything that they had given to me. All I wanted to do was go home - the screams of the tortured were starting to get to me and I didn't know how long it would be until I was next . . .

It had been awhile since the guard had slid her nightly bowl of food through the door - by now it probably was cold. Once again, as the past nights had held, she curled up in the corner. It got pretty cold in the cell at night, and this night looked to be no different. The usual screams were still echoing through the halls as she set her chin down on her knees. Her eyes slowly closed…

…but were reopened when she heard an all too familiar hum. Her eyes flitted around the room - where was it coming from? That presence…wait, there were two… "Obi-Wan," she said keeping her voice down. Excitement began to build as she saw a blue light slicing through the bars in the window. She stood up, wanting to run over to him and throw her arms around him in joy. Managing to restrain herself, however, she waited until he managed to get through the window safely. "Sabe…" she heard him say as she ran over to him. He embraced her and held her so tight that she thought he would never let go. Anakin was right behind him, she saw, as he propped her chin up.

"It seems like they didn't do anything to you," he said. "That's good. I don't know what I'd do if they had. I don't want to think about it…" He then looked back to his padawan. "Anakin, prepare the ropes to get us out of here." There was no movement from the younger Jedi. "Anakin. Now." "Yes, Master…"

__

Anakin really scared me that night. My fear was out of good reason. He was there . . . it was the fact that *he* wasn't. The person in his eyes wasn't the Anakin Skywalker that I had met on Tatooine about 20 years ago. No . . . he was different. Almost like the way I had seen the people affiliated with the Empire. Obi-Wan said that he was just upset that he wouldn't let him take the Trials. Something inside of me told me otherwise.

Obi-Wan and I repelled down the wall together. It was quite uneventful - quite surprising to me. I was expecting high security because of what I had witnessed inside. Nothing happened, though. When a guard *did* come by below us, Obi-Wan manipulated the Force enough to make a noise far enough away to get all three of us away. Anakin made it down safely also. When he landed, I could see an eerie glint in his eyes. I would have said something to my husband, but he quickly got us out of the path of danger.

"Padme has been worried sick about you, Sabe. The others have too." As the three humans made their way through the shadows, Obi-Wan was telling his wife about what was new on Naboo. "Padme is about ready to have her children any day now, though she won't reveal who the father is. She keeps hinting that he's a Jedi, but it just doesn't make any sense to me." 

__

I knew who it was . . . I just didn't have the heart to tell him that his Padawan had deliberately disobeyed the Jedi Order . . .

"Padme of course wants you there when her children are born. We need to get you back to Naboo as soon as possible…" "She's not going anywhere, Master." Anakin had stopped and drawn his lightsaber. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan said. "What are you doing?" "She's not going anywhere…and neither are you. Master Sidious won't let it happen." With that, he quickly advanced forward and attacked, though he was stopped by his Master. He quickly countered the attack and an all-out duel was launched between Master and Padawan.

*Sabe, get back to the ship! Find someplace safe and stay there!*

The former handmaiden snapped to attention when she heard her husband come across their bond. "Where is it?" she called out. Obi-Wan managed to knock his apprentice back for a short time. "Back that way," he pointed before he turned his full attention back to the ensuing fight.

__

I wanted to help him so much…to just get him out of there safely would have been enough for me. However, I couldn't disobey him…after all, if I had done so then most likely I would have been killed as well as my unborn child, whose presence I was able to protect from all Force-using people…unfortunately that included my husband. The world had just not been the right place for his birth to have been announced. And yes, I could feel that it was going to be a boy.

Anyway, I found the ship a few minutes later and I saw that it was one of the Nubian Fleet. This was good - I knew the layout of the ship really well. There was a cargo hold which was just big enough for me to curl up in. Quickly I got in and shut the door. I was fearful that something had happened to my son, but I felt that he was all right. He was okay. Soon after I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was back on Naboo…

*Sabe…Sabe, wake up…where are you?*

Her eyes opened and she was met with darkness. All the memories of the previous night had come flooding back to her, but when she heard her husband over the bond they shared, she knew that he was all right - however pain stricken. She pushed open the cargo door and crawled out, careful not to put too much weight on her stomach area. She was met with a hand to help her up. Taking the help, she found herself in the arms of her husband. "So…what happened?" she asked.

As she looked over him, she could see a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too big. It was his face that worried her so - he looked like he had lost a son. "Obi-Wan…" A tear ran down his cheek as he spilled it all. "Anakin's dead…I let him die…" She had to let the words soak in before she fully understood. Wrapping her arms around him, she drew his head into her shoulder. "I failed Qui-Gon," she could hear him saying. "Anakin's dead…I failed Qui-Gon…" "Shh," she said trying to console him. "It'll be all right…it'll be all right…"


	23. Chapter 21 final chapterEpilogue along ...

****

DISCLAIMER: Star Wars belongs to Lucas, not me. The handmaiden Katri, her husband Derin and their daughter Arianna belong to my friend Beth. The ideas in this part of the story belong to me - they're going to be AU when the real Episode 3 come out. The quote at the end of this chapter actually was said by Amelia Earhart. 

Obi-Wan walked into the room where the six women waited, some with their husbands and families. "What's going to happen?" He took a big breath and looked at the former handmaidens. "You six are to be split up and hidden on different planets. Padme will be coming with me to Tatooine after she has her twins and one of them will have to go with one of you." "Maybe they can go with Yane and Bail," Sabe said speaking up. It had been discovered, unfortunately, that Yane could not have children. A family problem, Yane had said. Her great aunt was not able to have children either. The couple looked at each other and then over to Padme. "I'd be honored to have you take care of them." All of a sudden, she let out a yell. A puddle of water had mysteriously appeared at her feet, and they all knew what was going on. "It's time!!"

__

Padme had her twins a few hours later - it was actually a speedy delivery compared to other ones which I had witnessed. She named her son Luke and, being that Yane and Bail were the new parents of the other twin (a girl), they named her Leia. With that done, we knew that it was time for us all to say our final good-byes and leave. I stayed to help Padme get her health back and get things settled around Naboo before I would leave.

What happened to everyone? Well, I'm just going to put what I know, starting with the 'chain of command' of the handmaidens:

Rabe went back to Coruscant to continue serving under Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I received a letter from her a few weeks ago that she suspected something was amiss with him. I haven't heard from her since.

Eirtae left for Eichbaum to pursue her role as the Nubian Ambassador. Queen Mei'inda ordered her that if the Empire took hold of the Republic she was to destroy any and all artifacts of her Nubian heritage and live out the rest of her life as a citizen of Eichbaum.

Sache gave up her position as the security handmaiden in the Queen's court. On orders, she retreated to Coruscant and stayed well hidden.

Yane and Bail went back to Alderaan with Leia. I heard that she was named the Minister of Education and became a powerful figure when he was named the Viceroy of Alderaan. Last I heard of her she was really happy.

Padme and Obi-Wan left for Tatooine a couple of days ago with Luke. I heard from her that they were going to hide him with a family her and Ani had met awhile back before the Clone Wars: Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun. 

My dear friend Katri and her husband Derin are expecting their own child, a little girl (or so they claim . . .). She has told me that if indeed it is a girl what they're going to name her: Arianna Sabe. It is a great honor and I wish them *all* the best of luck in the future.

Well, my story has now come to a close . . . or has it just begun? I have learned from my husband that the Force chooses what will become of us. I have chosen to go live on Ansion in the city of Cuipernaum. I don't know if I am going to stay there or not, but I will inform my two closest friends if I move. It is doubtful that I will ever see them again, which does put a lot of strain in my life.

Over the past 20+ years Padme, Rabe, Eirtae, Sache, Yane, and I have stayed really close. We have gone through a lot of things - the Clone Wars, the fall of the Republic, not to mention serving under Queen Amidala, and we have all survived it. Obi-Wan . . . well, I don't really know *what* to say. He's been there with me ever since the Trade Federation Invasion. It is going to feel awkward not having him around to talk to, help, or just even be with. He's not even going to be around for the birth of our child . . .

Luke, Leia, even though you weren't my kids I still feel like you are. If you remember back towards the beginning of my story, I actually *was* your mother for a short time while her and I switched the sovereignship. If either of you ever find these books, I just want you to know that your parents (yes, including Anakin before he became Darth Vader) were great people and I highly respected them both. Be proud that they were who they were. Now, I must end this because the last book is running out. These books are going to be left to Katri to keep safe. I am going to leave you two with a quote, told to me by my dear friend Sache which I think is suited for this occasion. Good-bye, and Godspeed.

"Courage is the price that life exacts for granting peace."


	24. Epilogue New Beginnings

****

Author's Notes: The diary/scene portion of the story has ended. The italicized words in this chapter indicate flashbacks. 

"Luke, are you sure that she lives this way?" 

"Leia, that's what the Alwari said. I know nothing of where we are going here." The two humans walked down the dusty streets of Cuipernaum without any idea of where they were going. They had only recently arrived on the planet and, with the help of a few locals, were pointed in the general direction of the home of Sabe Kenobi.

"Do you remember the house number?" the Senator asked when they came upon the street. 

"To be honest, not really…" 

"LUKE!!!"

Knowing that he had better not try pushing his luck with his sister, he approached another Alwari off to the side of the street. "Do you know where I can find the house of Sabe Kenobi?" 

The creature's eyes shot up to him. "What's it to you?" he asked, as if he was trying to protect someone or something.

"We're…ahh, friends of hers. I'm Luke Skywalker and my companion is Leia Organa-Solo…"

A grin broke across the creature's face. "She's the fifth house on your right, sir. I believe that she's home…" The man nodded his gratitude and began to set off, slightly aware of the change in the Alwari's disposition. He just brushed it off as odd, though.

It barely took them a minute to reach the front door. Not seeing anything to signal their presence, Luke pounded on the door. They both could hear movement coming from the inside and barely a minute later the door was opened. A human woman was standing there with a look on her face of confusion.

"Can I help you two with anything?"

"We're terribly sorry to bother you like this, Mrs. Kenobi, but my name's Luke Skywalker and this is my sister Leia Organa-Solo. I believe you knew our mother?" 

When Luke mentioned his name, the woman's eyes lit up. "Yes, yes," she said stepping aside. "I know Padme. Come in, both of you…" The two entered the house and Sabe shut the door behind them. 

"I apologize for my discreetness about this, but you must understand that if anyone affiliated with the Empire finds out about this…"

"Mrs. Kenobi," Leia said, "The Empire has been disbanded. They're no more…"

The woman smiled a sad smile. "It shows you how long I have been out of the system," she said. "I still don't trust Ansion, though I've been living here for about 20 years now. You never know who is around…though most of the Alwari are not that bad."

"Yes," Luke continued. "Things have changed greatly since the time of the Empire."

"Is that statue of Palpatine still up in front of the Senate on Coruscant?"

"That was one of the things which was the first to come down. If anything, there are only remnants of the Empire still in the galaxy. The entire system is gone."

"That's good." She was silent for a few minutes. "Did my books lead you here?"

"Yes," Leia said. "It was his idea to come here." 

"I'm glad you did," Sabe said with a smile. "Did you learn about life in the Old Republic?" 

"A good deal, Mrs. Kenobi…"

  
"Sabe," she said interrupting Luke. "We're practically family, if you recall the comment in my last book. Call me Sabe."

"Okay…Sabe…"

They would have continued their conversation but the older woman went out into the hallway when she heard her door open. "Set the things down," she told whomever had recently entered, "I have a couple of people who I want you to meet." She reentered the room and turned to face the doorway. 

Luke and Leia were surprised when a woman who looked dead-on Sabe had entered the room. Did she have a sister which she never mentioned?

"Luke…Leia…" Sabe said turning to them. "I want you to meet your mother."

~*~*~_15 years ago_~*~*~

__

"Are you sure that its wise for her to be here with me and without any Jedi protection?"

Obi-Wan nodded as Padme was looking around at her new home. "Anakin will never think to look on Ansion for her. You have been safe here since you arrived, correct?"

"Yes…"

"If need be, you two can initiate the decoy plan again…"

Sabe nodded, then looked over to Padme. "Your room will be down at the end of the hallway and to the right. Its right next to Jayden's room. Why don't you go down and see if you think you'll need anything else?" Her friend nodded and left the room.

Obi-Wan looked at his wife. "Jayden?"

"That's another thing I need to tell you about…"

~*~_End Flashback_~*~

"Mom?" Luke, Leia, and Padme stood there in shock before all three ran forward and met in a group hug.

"I never thought I'd be seeing you again…"

"We didn't know that you were still alive…we thought you were dead…"

Smiling, Sabe leaned against the door frame. She didn't look up when she heard someone else come in. 

"Mom?" Sabe turned her head to see the young man standing next to her. He appeared to be around 18 or 19 and looked unusually like his father, though he had his mother's eyes. "What's going on?"

"You remember I told you about Padme's children?" Jayden nodded. "They've found their mother…"

"Whatever happened to father? I barely remember him…"

~*~_about 5 or so years ago (time of ANH)_~*~

__

Sabe was in the kitchen washing the dishes along with Padme. Jayden was somewhere with his friends - the boy was old enough that his mother could trust him alone. The two women were chatting happily in order to pass the time.

All of a sudden, Sabe fell off to the side. Her head had suddenly started to spin and hurt. She was unable to keep her balance and fell into her best friend.

"Sabe!"

She could barely hear her friend calling her name, but as soon as the pain subsided, she began to move again.

"Sabe, what happened?"

The woman knew exactly what had happened. "I'm fine," she told her friend. "I just got a little light-headed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" she stood up and grabbed the plate which she had dropped. "I'm fine."

However, she wasn't. The pain had originated from the bond which she shared with her husband. She felt it all.

The bond had been cut.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead.

~*~_END FLASHBACK_~*~

"Your father is always going to be with you, Jayden. Even though you don't remember him, he's always going to be a clear picture in your mind…" The young man nodded as both humans turned back to Padme, Luke, and Leia (who had taken seats in the room together). Padme began to speak…

"I was born in a mountain village on Naboo…"

**__**

THE END

Well, its been a long and wild ride, but unfortunately things must come to an end! I've got a couple of new ideas in the works - keep an eye out for "Secret Identities" (another Sabiwan fic) and "For My People: the story of Padme Naberrie Amidala." Hopefully I'll be able to turn some of these out pretty soon! So, until next time (and as always) please R & R!!


End file.
